


Learn Your Lesson, Lead Me Home

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Series: sceneverse [7]
Category: Comics RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Facials, Failed Scene, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Riding Crop, Rimming, Roleplay, Roleplay - Rentboy, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard joins Frank and Grant for play sessions more and more often, they all realize that their current arrangement isn't quite working for anyone, and Grant has to deal with the reappearance of an unwanted figure from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Lesson, Lead Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to anoneknewmoose and were_duck for betaing for us.

Frank is jittering around the apartment. Grant isn't home from work yet and Gerard is supposed to come over later and he's just. Jittery. He walks into their bedroom, compulsively tidying, and his hand hovers over the handle to the toy drawer. One of the toy drawers. 

The other night while Grant fucked him with a dildo, he'd asked Frank if he wanted more and added a finger. And another. And another. And then he removed his fingers and slowly pushed his cock in alongside the dildo and Frank lost his fucking mind. He wants more. 

He hasn't been able to think about anything else for days. Just about both Grant and Gerard fucking him. Every time he imagines it--thinks about being pressed between them, feeling both of them inside him--he gets impossibly turned on. He's tempted to just sit on the bed and jerk off, but he'd definitely get punished for that. 

Grant calls him right at that moment, because Grant is often a little psychic about Frank. 

"I was just thinking about you," Frank says. He can't help but smile. 

"Well, that's something I always like hearing," Grant replies. "Anything specific?" 

"Mmm. The other night. Hoping you were coming home soon. I keep thinking about both you and Gerard fucking me and I'm having a hard time not sitting on the bed and fucking my own hand." 

"Is that your request for this evening?" Grant asks composedly. A little too composedly. Frank has suspicions that Grant's not quite as nonchalant about Gerard's participation in things as he appears. 

"If that's what you want to give me," Frank breathes. 

"Yes, as long as Gerard is amenable, I believe we could do that," Grant replies. "If you take care of things you'll have an entirely different sort of night, remember." 

Frank breathes out. No, he doesn't want that. Grant is extremely inventive, and knows exactly what can drive Frank insane. Of course, he also knows what will drive Frank just crazy enough. Grant hums into the phone a bit and Frank says, "What?" 

"Do you need the edge taken off, darling?" 

He takes a deep breath. "No," he replies decisively. "I can wait. Just. Come home soon. You can distract me." 

"That's what I was calling to tell you. I got caught by a customer on the way out the door. I'm just leaving now. Shall I walk, or would you like me to hail a cab?" 

"Whatever you like. I can wait." Frank says goodbye and hangs up the phone and takes one unseeing glance around the bedroom before folding down to his knees by the foot of the bed. He can wait, all right. He'll show Grant how good he can be. 

He closes his eyes and breathes deep. He thinks about how pleased Grant will be with him when he gets here as he tugs at his cuffs and waits. He's not sure how long it is before he hears Grant's key in the front door, he's not sure if Grant walked or if he did indeed hail a cab. He stays still and waits for Grant to come back to the bedroom to find him. He hears the footsteps, the soft amused huff of Grant's breath. 

"Well, aren't you good, my darling? But we still have dinner - we have hours." 

"I know," Frank murmurs. "Just wanted to prove I could." 

"You can," Grant says and runs a hand through Frank's hair. "Do you need something more tonight? Perhaps a harness under your clothes? I should make you wear a plug through dinner. That would certainly make what comes later go much... more smoothly." Frank whimpers. His cuffs are usually enough for him, but the moment Grant had made that second suggestion... "A plug, is it?" Grant murmurs. 

"Please," Frank whispers. 

"As you wish." 

Grant pulls Frank to his feet and spins him so he's facing the bed. He makes quick work of the button and zip of Frank's jeans and shoves them down his thighs. He pushes Frank down to bend him over the edge of the bed and lays a smack on his ass. "Greedy boy," he says. "Look at you." 

Frank swallows. "Yes." 

He listens to Grant open the drawer with the plugs and make a selection. Frank wonders which one it will be. Grant comes back to stand behind him. "Your hips are practically twitching against the mattress, aren't they?" 

"They're not," Frank says thickly. "M'a good boy, Grant." 

"Oh, you are. So very good. And later, you will be rewarded for it." Grant slides his fingers over Frank's ass and down. He barely brushes Frank's entrance, but Frank has to work to keep his hips still anyway. He closes his eyes. There's the snap of the lube opening and then Grant presses the very tip of the plug against him.

Grant turns the plug as he pushes it further in and oh, this is the ribbed one. The one that twists up and feels incredible going in. Grant goes so slow, pausing to let him get used to the stretch and twisting it a little bit deeper each time. Frank presses his forehead against the sheets, bites his lip, and groans until Grant finishes and it's fully inside him. Even then, Grant doesn't stop touching him, stroking gently around the stretched skin. 

Frank can barely breathe. He's impossibly turned on and he has to cook dinner and eat it sitting at the table acting normal and oh fuck, what did he get himself in for. Grant tugs him up off the bed, tenderly re-dresses him, and nuzzles up under his ear. 

"If you can make it until Gerard arrives to play, I will be so very proud of you and you will get all the rewards you could wish for," he whispers. Frank swallows and nods. He wants that. So much. Grant kisses his temple and squeezes Frank in his arms before stepping back. "I'll change out of this suit and come help you with dinner, darling." 

Frank nods, grits his teeth, and walks into the kitchen. He manages. He's sure Grant picked this particular plug specifically for the prostate stimulation, and it's driving him insane, but he manages. Grant doesn't make a big deal of it either; in fact, he seems to ignore it, but Frank sees how avidly he watches for each expression crossing Frank's face, for each noise he can't quite suppress. 

When they sit down to eat, Frank only barely holds in a moan, but he makes himself pick up his fork and start eating. He even manages to make conversation with Grant about how work was, what Frank did during his day off. He's hard though, has been forever. And every time he gestures too enthusiastically the shift in posture makes his skin crawl with electricity that fizzes through his whole body. He sets his fork down on his empty plate with exaggerated care. 

"Come here," Grant tells him. Frank stands and moves to sit by Grant's chair. "You have been perfect, darling. Do you think you can wait just a little longer for Gerard? I'll clean up if you want to go lay on the bed." 

"How - how would you like me to wait?" Frank says, taking a deep breath - also a mistake. Grant reaches out to touch his throat as he groans. 

"Face down. It will be more comfortable for you. Just remember to keep your hips still. You may undress or stay dressed as you like. I know you get chilled easily. Though, I think Gerard might enjoy walking in to see you naked and spread out for us," Grant murmurs as he slides his fingers down Frank's throat and over his chest. Grant's fingers make it the whole way to Frank's fly, and he whines. 

"You'll just have to warm me up, then," Frank finally says breathlessly. Grant smiles. 

"I believe we can take care of that. Now go. I'll sort the dishes. Gerard should be here in a few minutes." 

Frank leaves, walking carefully to the bedroom and stripping off his clothes, which he puts neatly in the hamper. He doesn't intend to wear much of anything for the rest of the night. He turns down the bed and gingerly climbs in, stretching out on his stomach and curling around Grant's pillow, which carries a whiff of Grant's cologne. 

He breathes out and in deeply and closes his eyes just like he did earlier when he was waiting for Grant to get home. He focuses on the sounds of Grant moving in the kitchen, on the sounds drifting up six floors from the street. He breathes. By the time the doorbell chimes, he's reached a plateau of sorts, and he smiles lazily to hear Grant's voice answered by Gerard. To hear Gerard ask after him. 

"He's waiting for us in the bedroom," Grant answers smoothly. He listens to their footsteps and finally opens his eyes and lifts his head to watch them come in the room. Grant enters first. He gives Frank a satisfied nod, eyes dark and wanting. And then Gerard follows and stops dead in his tracks two steps into the room. 

"Jesus fuck, Frankie," he breathes. 

Grant steps up next to him and murmurs, "He's been wearing that since I got home. All through fixing and eating dinner until just now. I promised we'd reward him well if he could hold out this long." 

"As far as I'm concerned, he can have anything he fucking wants," Gerard says thickly. 

"What he wants is for both of us to fuck him at the same time," Grant says. Gerard moans. 

"Yeah, he can have that." 

"No hesitation," Grant notes matter-of-factly. Gerard tears his eyes away from Frank to look at Grant. 

"There's very little I would hesitate about when it comes to this." 

"You will have to take my direction," Grant points out. 

"I can do that," Gerard breathes. "I... yeah, that's totally fine." 

"Well," Grant replies. "Then I suppose you ought to join Frank on the bed. Since I had the pleasure of putting that plug in place, you can take it out." He meets Frank's eyes and smiles, wicked and gorgeous. Frank bites his lip. 

It takes Gerard half a moment to pull his eyes from Grant and look at Frank. His hands go to his tie and he pulls at the knot. "God, Frank," he murmurs as he unbuttons his waistcoat. "Do you have any idea how fucking amazing you look?" 

"Of course I do," Frank sasses back. His brain to mouth filter is in shreds. "You can tell me all about it, though." Gerard laughs and drops his waistcoat to the floor and starts on the buttons of his shirt. 

"Fuck, Frankie. With your legs spread like that I can see the plug and... god I wish I had my camera." 

"Always the camera," Frank says. 

"We can't help that you're so pretty, darling," Grant replies. Frank huffs, but he can't deny how much he likes hearing it. 

"Been looking forward to this all day. Hell, since I left last time," Gerard says as he unbuttons his pants. 

"We still talk about last time," Grant says. 

"I can't stop thinking about this time," Frank murmurs. "Please." 

Gerard shimmies out of his pants and crawls up onto the mattress, and the movement makes Frank moan. Gerard runs a hand down Frank's back and rests it on his ass. He doesn't touch the plug. 

"Gee, please," Frank breathes. 

"I'm just waiting for the boss to tell us how he wants us," Gerard says with an arch look. Frank glances over at Grant who looks pleased. 

"Take out the plug, then we'll discuss positions." 

Gerard settles a hand on Frank's back. "I think it would be in both of our best interests for you to not come right now," he murmurs, taking hold of the base of the plug. Frank sucks in a breath and holds it as Gerard tugs on the plug. He thrusts it lightly in and out before it's gone, and Frank only keeps his hips still through sheer force of will. Gerard sets it aside, then rummages in the bedside table. 

He pulls out a condom and lube and then looks back at Grant. Frank looks too. Gerard cards his fingers absently through Frank's hair as he waits. 

"Gerard, on your back, I think," Grant says. Gerard nods and lies down next to Frank. "Frank, put the condom on him." Frank gets up on his knees and takes the lube and condom from Gerard. He carefully rolls it down, gets his fingers slick, and strokes Gerard's cock a few times before looking over at Grant who nods at him. He swings his leg over Gerard's thighs, reaches behind to position his cock and sinks down fast and easy and so fucking good. Gerard's gasp rings out with Frank's own. 

"Fuck," Frank groans. "God, Gee, I need -" 

"You need to slow down," Gerard says, tugging him down and running a hand up and down his back as he kisses him. Gerard holds him firm, doesn't let him move, doesn't thrust, just stays still apart from the kissing. In his desperation for Gerard's cock, he almost forgot how much he wanted Gerard's mouth too. "Frank," Gerard whispers against his lips, but he doesn't continue. 

Frank keeps kissing him. He's ready, he wants to move, but he knows he has to keep still. And then Grant's hands are sliding up his back and into his hair. Gerard is staring over his shoulder, eyes dark and avid. Frank realizes he's been watching Grant, who must have stripped silently behind Frank while he was distracted. He can feel the heat of Grant's skin now, the velvety rasp of his calloused fingertips. 

"Beautiful," Grant murmurs in his ear. He's fairly certain that Grant is referring to more than just him. He reaches past Frank for the lube and Frank hears the click of the lid, braces himself for the cool, slick fingers he knows are coming. Gerard's teeth sink into his lower lip. 

Grant rubs the ring of muscle lightly at first. Frank watches Gerard's face and can tell every single time Grant touches his cock before Grant pushes in one finger. Frank makes a small noise, muffling it against Gerard's throat. Fuck, it feels great and he wants so much more. Gerard gasps as Grant slides in a second finger. Frank just breathes. The stretch is getting more intense and fuck, he still wants more. So much more. 

"Please, Grant," Frank begs. 

"Just a little more, darling," Grant murmurs. He gives Frank a third finger. Frank moans and Gerard tightens his arms around Frank's waist. Grant squeezes Frank's hip. "Deep breath," he whispers and then adds a fourth finger. Gerard's the one who makes the sound this time as Frank clenches hard around them both. "Hold on," Grant breathes. He removes his fingers and both Frank and Gerard whimper. "Stay still, Gerard," Grant orders. 

"Fffffu -" Gerard gasps out as Grant starts pushing in beside him with tiny motions of his hips. Frank fucking keens, because his words are gone too. He clutches at the sheets with both hands, shaking uncontrollably between them. 

"Frank?" Grant whispers. 

"Good. I'm good. Just. Stay like this for a minute," he gasps out. Gerard leans up to kiss his forehead at the same time that Grant kisses the back of his neck. 

Grant's hands slip between Frank and Gerard one after the other, tweaking Frank's nipples, thumbing over his cock. "Say the word, darling." 

Frank just breathes for a minute with his eyes closed. He concentrates on Grant's hands, on Gerard's heavy breathing below him. 

"Doesn't he feel good, Gee?" Frank whispers. 

"Yeah," Gerard breathes. 

Grant's hands shift once more, curling into Frank's hair, an arm wrapping around his chest. "Another deep breath, darling," he says, pulling Frank up against his chest before Frank can exhale. He tips his head back against Grant's shoulder and mouths at his jaw. "Start moving, Gerard," Grant orders, his voice hoarse. 

Gerard starts thrusting his hips slow and careful. Grant holds him tight, tipping his head to encourage Frank's mouth. His other hand grips Frank's cock, jacking him lazily. Gerard, when Frank can force his eyes open to look, is biting his lip in concentration, gripping tight to Frank's and Grant's thighs as he moves carefully. 

"Oh fuck," Frank moans. Every stroke of Gerard's cock drags over his prostate and he clutches at Grant's arms and thrusts into Grant's hand. "Can't can't can't can't," he recites breathlessly. 

"You can," Gerard and Grant both say. 

"Feel us both," Grant adds in a murmur. "Feel it, breathe, bloody hell darling, it's so good, you're so good." 

"So good," Gerard echoes. "God you're so tight and Grant..." he trails off and thrusts slow. Grant moans in Frank's ear. 

"Come now," Grant whispers, lips brushing Frank's earlobe. Frank's hips stutter, thrusting into Grant's hand and down onto their cocks and he comes with a shout. He shakes and moans and is glad of Grant's arms around him. Gerard grips his hip hard and Frank can see his fingers digging into Grant's thigh. "Gerard," Grant whispers. "Come for us." 

Gerard's eyes squeeze shut and his back arches. He thrusts up hard a couple more times and comes with a groan. 

"Gorgeous," Frank says. "Fuck." He turns his head, searching out Grant's skin. He can't think, can barely breathe and Grant's hand is still in a loose fist around his cock. "Grant," he urges. 

"Yes, love," Grant murmurs, moving inside him erratically. Frank moans, oversensitized, then moans again as he feels Grant come hot inside him. They both slip out almost immediately, and for a moment there is no sound but panting breath. Grant's arms loosen around Frank and he falls forward against Gerard's chest. Gerard's arms snake around him and he holds Frank tight. 

"So good, Frankie," he murmurs into Frank's hair. "So fucking good. Felt so good." 

"Sorry no - playing -" Frank gasps. 

"It was perfect, Frankie. Maybe next time," Gerard replies. 

Grant rubs his hands over the small of Frank's back then his chest brushes against Frank, against Gerard's arms as he bends down to murmur, "Time to clean up, darling." Frank has to let Grant lift him, limp and unresisting. He can barely move; his muscles feel like jelly. 

Gerard is the one to get up and pad into the bathroom while Grant lays Frank down on the mattress. His hands sweep everywhere he can reach. 

"You took us both so well, darling," Grant tells him. "Was it what you wanted?" 

"Yes," Frank whispers and curls into Grant. "Exactly what I wanted. Gonna feel you both for days." Gerard returns with a wet washcloth and Frank turns his head to look at him, then lifts a hand to his face. "You -" he says. 

Gerard shushes him and begins cleaning him up. He's so, so gentle and careful it almost takes Frank's breath away. He doesn't want it to end. Finally he puts a hand over the one holding the cloth and puts the other in Gerard's hair, pulling him down for too many long, drugging kisses. Finally, Gerard pulls back. Frank only just restrains himself from clinging. 

"Thank you both," Gerard murmurs. 

"See you soon?" Frank asks quietly. 

"Whenever you want me," Gerard replies. 

Gerard starts picking up his discarded clothing and dressing himself. Frank's sole concession to dressing, or moving, is to tug the sheet up over his waist. But Grant tugs on his trousers and walks Gerard out of the room. He listens to their murmuring, then the door closes and Grant comes back. He pauses at the foot of the bed and just stares at Frank for several moments.

"I think I have to ask you, Frank...."

"For?" Frank asks, stretching.

"Your permission to touch Gerard next time," Grant says, pushing his trousers back off and going over to a drawer for pajama pants. Frank studies his back, his controlled posture.

"Why are you asking my permission?" Frank says, surprised.

Grant says, patiently, "It's an amendment to our agreement, darling. Of course I'm asking."

"I… if you want to touch Gerard and he wants you to touch him, I see no reason why not." Of course he doesn't mind.

"My hands are still yours, love. And I figured you wouldn't mind if I used them to please Gerard." Frank reaches for him, and Grant obligingly curls around him. 

"You're good at it," Frank tells him.

"I'm glad you think so," Grant murmurs. He slides his hand over Frank's belly, draws him back fully against his chest, then slides his hand up to rest against Frank's sternum. "You're so good to me," Grant tells him. Frank laughs and burrows back into his arms. 

"That's my line." 

*

Frank categorically does not want to get out of bed on Saturday morning. And the moment he moves he has even more reason to stay right where he is. But he has to go to work and Grant has writing to do. He doesn't need Frank distracting him. Grant doesn't make it any easier for him to leave. When Frank moves to get out of bed, Grant rolls over and wraps an arm around Frank's waist and holds him tight.

"Do you want my boss to fire me for lateness?" Frank whispers into his ear.

"If your boss fired you, that would mean I could keep you here all day," Grant murmurs back and sweeps his hands up and down Frank's chest. 

"I think my co-workers would be pissed, though," he replies. "They like having an extra hand on the weekends to cover breaks and stuff." But he doesn't move, just presses himself against Grant. "And you have things to do, sweetheart," he whispers. "Things that don't involve waiting on me hand and foot all day. Because let me tell you, I sort of feel like I'd be really demanding if I had the chance."

"You would deserve it," Grant murmurs. "You were wonderful last night." 

"You and Gerard did all the work," Frank replies.

"I rather thought that was the point," Grant tells him, making gentle circles around one of Frank's nipples. "Lovely of you to find me such a...desirable coworker."

"I'm generous like that," Frank replies and moans a little bit when Grant pinches one of his nipples. "You're really going to make me late if you keep that up."

"No, darling, you are going to take it easy today. That was merely a preview of coming attractions."

Frank breathes deep. "Okay. You going out for drinks with Gordy tonight?" 

Grant nods. "We haven't in a while. It's time to catch up." 

Frank turns over and kisses Grant for several long moments before forcing himself out of bed and into the shower. He's really fucking sore, yeah, but in a way that's absolutely fucking amazing, even if it is inconvenient. Grant's still stretched out on his stomach in bed when Frank is showered and dressed, and Frank leans down to kiss behind his ear. "Don't feel like you have to come home early," he whispers. "But when you do... well, let's just say my mouth is feeling a hundred percent."

"I will be sure to keep that in mind," Grant replies. "Have a good day, darling." 

"You too," Frank replies and goes out the door. Walking to work is a particular kind of torture, but it could be worse and walking means he can get coffee for Alicia and Zoe.

Frank is one minute early. And he has coffee, so he figures he's golden. Alicia is Windexing the counter when he walks in, and he can hear some of Zoe's weirder music coming from upstairs, which means she's doing some sort of accounting shit and should not be bothered. He sneaks in anyway and puts a cup of coffee by her elbow, but returns to the shop floor with the cup for Alicia without disturbing her.

When Frank pulls himself up on the stool, he can't hold in the "oof" that escapes him. "Good Friday night?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah. Really good," Frank replies. She smiles. 

"So you're doing okay?" 

"What, my ass?" Frank asks. 

"Don't be a douche," she replies and punches his arm playfully. 

"Ow," he says. 

"Don't 'ow' me, I know what you're doing." 

"So I don't have to explain about my ass -" 

"Please don't," she says. "I know who you're doing," she adds, more quietly. 

"Oh. I... Alicia, I don't know what you want me to say," Frank says. 

"I just want all three of you to be happy. And careful with each other," she replies. 

"Of course we will," he says. 

"No offense, baby, but you're the one of the three I'm least concerned about," she says. Frank screws up his face. 

"Does he seem unhappy to you? Like, he's fine with us, but is it different with you and Mikey?" 

"No, Frankie. I mean... He needs someone to appreciate him for himself. That's all. That's what Mikey says." 

"We appreciate him, Alicia. I promise. He's great. And a great friend. We're having a lot of fun hanging out with him. Just... in more ways than a lot of people hang out with their friends," he replies. 

"Okay," she says. She sounds satisfied and they move on, but Frank feels weird about it still. He's not sure if the topic is done, either, because he knows his friends. 

*

Sure enough, Zoe asks him to have lunch with her upstairs. "I know it's probably none of my business, but I came down to thank you for the coffee earlier and overheard you and Alicia talking," she says. "And I just want you to know that it can work just fine." 

"You and Ales - I don't wanna be nosy," he says. 

"Nah. I brought it up. You've never met Cameron," she says with a smile, "Because he moved to Berlin for a while. But you will. " 

"So are you three together, or is it casual, or what?" he asks. 

"Sort of a mix. We've never lived in the same cities, but whenever we get together... well, I take a couple days off and mostly we fuck and make each other food and fuck some more. We're going to Berlin in a couple of months to see him." 

"What if you all lived here?" Frank asks. 

"I'm not entirely sure. I could see us all living together on a more permanent basis pretty easily, but I don't know if that's what would actually happen." She shrugs. "We have fun, we care about each other. It works for us." She takes a bite of salad. "We used to... swing, I guess you'd say. God, that sounds so sixties. That worked okay too, for Ales and me, but Cameron's... He's special." 

"Used to?" Frank asks. 

"Well. Sometimes we still have other people join us. Sometimes Ales just needs to suck cock and I want to get my hands on some tits, but it's not a consistent thing anymore. And definitely not like what we have with Cameron." They eat in silence for a minute, then Zoe says, "Tell me about Gerard. He's hot as hell and no one knows a thing about him." She grins. 

Frank smirks. "He really is hot as hell. He's... okay, he's not actually that experienced in the scene?" She raises an eyebrow. "I know. It's kind of a long story, but holy fuck, is he learning fast." 

"Well, if anyone could make you want to let him tie you up and have his way with you, it's Grant." 

"Yeah," Frank says, "That's not exactly what..." 

"Ohh. Hm," Zoe says. 

"Hm?" he asks. 

"Just interesting. Not quite what I expected." She winks. "And if there's anyone who would make someone want to tie someone else up and have their way with them, it's you." 

"You seem to have enough boys already," Frank teases. She laughs. 

"I probably do. Anyway, Frankie, it can work and it can be great. Which Alicia knows for a variety of reasons, but since it's you guys and since it's the guy who's going to be her brother-in-law, she's over thinking." 

"I want it to work," Frank admits. "A lot." 

"Then it will," Zoe says confidently. "It will be surprising and amazing and hard sometimes, but of all of you want it to work, it will." 

"This is sort of why you're the best," he tells her. 

She grins. "I am the best. And fucking two incredibly hot men at the same time is even better. Don't let anyone else's worry or opinions change how you're approaching it if it's working for you. Anyway, I gotta get back to work so I can leave early. I have a date tonight with my own tattooed hotass." She tugs on a strand of his hair. 

He stands and impulsively leans in for a hug. "Thanks, Zoe." She squeezes back. 

"Anytime, Frankie. Tyler should be here by now, go make sure he's not making Alicia crazy." 

Tyler is indeed downstairs, and he... "Dude, did you grow?" Frank asks. "What the hell?" 

Alicia laughs. "Show him." Tyler steps out from behind the counter. 

"Holy shit, dude. Those are ridiculous." Frank gapes. Tyler's boots sport both wickedly pointed toes and four-inch heels.

"If you mean ridiculously amazing, yes they fucking are." 

"Tyler, I love you," Frank says. "But you are seriously never dressing me again." 

"I suspect your man likes you tiny," Tyler teases. 

"Think you mean men," Alicia corrects. Tyler's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. 

"Um. We have a thing. With Gerard." 

"About which I want to know nothing, so shush," Alicia says. 

Tyler's eyebrows are still raised. _Later,_ he mouths. Frank sticks his tongue out. 

Alicia leaves for the day an hour later and Tyler practically pounces. "Details," he demands. "I can't believe you kept this from me." 

"Well, he's a friend of everyone and it's..." he doesn't finish. He'd been about to say casual, but it feels weird and dishonest, even while being technically true. "New," he finishes. "He's... It started with photos, but Grant could tell I wanted -" 

"And what, you guys asked him to join you?" 

Frank nods. "And it's been really fun so far." 

"Yeah? What have you done? Is he hung? He looks hung in those fucking tight pants he wears." Trust Tyler to go straight for the gossip.

"So fucking hung," Frank confirms. "Grant's been showing him some stuff, shibari, some other bondage stuff." 

"He's a newbie? Oh fuck, that's adorable, how does Grant keep finding you? What else? Fucking?" 

"Lots of fucking." Frank drops his voice. "They both fucked me last night. Together." 

"Oh holy fuck, Frankie. Aren't you the little size queen?" 

Frank feels himself flush a bit, but he grins and shrugs. "I like what I like and I basically always like more of it." 

"This is why we get along, baby," Tyler says. "Guess you're not feeling up for a night out tonight, hm?" 

Frank thinks. "I don't see why I couldn't. Sitting is worse than standing and I don't have to play. Besides, Grant's going out for drinks with a friend. No reason to go home right away." 

Tyler grins. "Good to have you back in the game." 

"I'm just on loan," Frank says. 

"Don't worry, I'll get you back to your boyfriends in one piece." 

Frank can't bring himself to correct Tyler. To tell him that Gerard isn't actually his boyfriend. That... is not at all what they all agreed on. Fuck if it doesn't sound good, though. Frank frowns. But he waits until Tyler's not looking. He's pretty sure Tyler was just joking around anyway, and he doesn't want to explain this... overreaction. He'll have to talk to Grant at some point. But it's still so new... Fuck. He can't think about it right now anyway. He has shit to do and then he's going out. 

*

The club is noisy and crowded and exactly what Frank wants right now. He recognizes a few people and several others come up to talk to him. He fully intends to buy Tyler a couple rounds but neither of them get much of a chance. It's still weird to him that he's gone from a scene newbie to someone everyone recognizes. 

"They know they have a snowball's chance in hell, right?" Frank murmurs. 

"Face it, baby, you and Grant are hot stuff. Oh, sweet, someone's doing a suspension demonstration, come on." Tyler tugs him across the room. 

Frank's seen suspension a couple of times, but never when he could just stand and watch. The dom talks about the kinds of knots he'll be using and how to be safe for a few minutes. Frank flashes to the image of an exposed beam in their bedroom and realizes Grant has everything he would need for it. 

"Tyler, does Grant -" he whispers. 

"Grant's done eeeverything," Tyler drawls. "If that was the question." 

"Huh. He's never asked or said anything," Frank says. Tyler shrugs. 

"Probably because you haven't." 

Frank watches more closely. The sub - a pretty middle aged woman - looks to be enjoying herself. Frank's not...fuck, he loves bondage in general, and he's not totally opposed, it'd just be...well. He'd do it for Grant. And Gerard, a tiny voice adds. Gerard would take so many pictures. 

When the dom releases the sub, he asks her to talk about how it felt and she describes it in a breathy, hesitant voice: floaty, spinny, weightless. Yeah, maybe Frank could get into it. He probably wouldn't hate it at any rate. 

"So where's Dallon tonight?" Frank asks when they move on. 

"He's off on a mini tour. I think he's in Connecticut right now," Tyler responds. "Which is a bummer, because I think he'd like suspension. I'll just have to show him some other time, I guess. He told me to have fun, though." 

"So are you gonna?" Frank asks. 

"Wouldn't say no to the right offer," Tyler replies. "If you don't mind, of course." 

"Nope," Frank says. "I have a date with my bed and a drunk Scotsman who lets me do very dirty things to him." 

Tyler laughs. "Sounds like both of us have excellent plans for the rest of the night. Thanks for coming out with me, Frankie." 

"Anytime, man. I mean that," Frank tells him and leans forward for a quick hug. He gets stopped on his way out by a couple of people, but finally gets out into the street and down to the nearest subway station. Grant isn't home yet, so Frank grabs a beer from the fridge and curls up on the couch with the remote. There's always some shitty horror movie on at this time on a Saturday night. 

Frank is one and three-quarters of a beer and four grisly deaths into the movie when he hears Grant's key in the lock and, a second later, Grant humming to himself. Frank pushes himself up a bit to look over the back of the couch. "Hi there," he says. Grant smiles broadly at him and tosses his keys and wallet on the side table before moving around the couch. He leans over Frank and bends down to kiss him. 

"Hello, love," he murmurs against Frank's lips. 

"Hello yourself. You taste like Scotch. Did you leave any in the bar?" 

"Mmm. A small amount. Gordy had his share, though. Wasn't entirely my doing," Grant says. Frank gives his shirt a gentle tug and Grant is on top of him. "You taste like beer," Grant tells him. "Kiss me again." He runs his fingers through Frank's hair. 

"Yup," Frank replies and wraps a hand around the back of Grant's head and kisses him again. It's dirty and messy and so fucking good. Frank loves kissing at all times, but there's something about doing it when he's been drinking that makes it even better. Grant's straddling him, careful despite his inebriation, but it's overwhelming anyway, the way he's wrapped around and pressed against Frank, his body solid and warm and familiar. "Missed you tonight." 

"Did you go out?" Grant asks, sucking gently at Frank's throat. 

"Mmmm. To a club with Tyler. Watched a suspension for a while." 

"How did you like it?" 

"Was interesting," Frank murmurs. "I'd do it if you or Gerard wanted me to." 

"Perhaps sometime when he has his camera with him," Grant says and sucks on his earlobe. 

Frank laughs a little bit and slides his hands down Grant's ass. "That's what I was thinking." 

"Rather you did that with my trousers off," Grant says into his ear. 

"So let's get them off," Frank says and moves to undo Grant's belt. 

"Perhaps we should move this to the bedroom," Grant says. "More surface area." 

"You'll have to move," Frank reminds him with a nudge, but Grant has gone back to sucking at the skin of Frank's neck and shoulders and takes his time about it. Frank doesn't mind. He likes Grant's mouth on him. 

Finally, Grant pulls back. "Bedroom." 

Frank gets up and Grant takes his hand as they walk back. Right as they get to the bed, Frank tugs Grant back against him. "I love you," he whispers. 

"So very much," Grant replies, stripping off Frank's clothes with hands that are relatively steady. He fumbles his own buttons, and Frank laughs and helps him. They get on the bed in fits and starts. Frank sits, meaning to move back, but Grant pins him there and kisses him. Then Grant sits next to him and Frank swings his leg over and straddles him. Frank could probably come like this pretty easily, but after more kissing, Grant slides out from under him and leans up against the headboard. 

"Good boy," Frank says teasingly. Grant lifts an inquiring brow. Frank sticks out his tongue. 

"Is that wise?" Grant purrs. 

"It is if I'm planning on using it," Frank tells him, slithering down the mattress in the other direction until he can shoulder in between Grant's thighs. Grant laughs and lets his long legs splay wide. 

He kisses his way up Grant's thighs and sucks his balls into his mouth before licking down. He presses his tongue behind Grant's balls and sweeps down, pressing flat across Grant's hole. Grant makes an incoherent noise and his hands go to Frank's head. His bent leg trembles a bit, but he doesn't move, doesn't say stop. 

Frank takes a deep breath and swipes his tongue up and down from Grant's balls to his hole and back. He stays at Grant's entrance, alternating between delicate strokes and pressing inside. He tries out the same fluttery tongue motion Grant loves so much under his cock head and is rewarded with a full-throated moan. He shifts back to take Grant's balls into his mouth again, giving gentle suction while he traces the ring of muscle with a fingertip instead, waiting to see what Grant does. What he does is moan again and tighten his fingers in Frank's hair. 

"Frank." 

"Frank, yes?" Frank murmurs. 

"Yesssss," Grant hisses. "Didn't realize how much I'd been wanting... fuck..." Grant trails off into a stream of slurred curses when Frank spits on his finger and slides it inside. 

Frank just so happens to be really good at this. He smirks against Grant's thigh and crooks his finger to find Grant's prostate, then leans up to mouth at his cock. Grant bucks up into his mouth and Frank takes him easily, swallowing around the head. "So good. You're... fuck, Frank. Your mouth." Frank hums, relaxing his throat and bobbing his head. He keeps his finger moving, curling it every once in a while to stroke Grant's prostate until Grant's stretched out over the sheets, hips twitching helplessly, hands petting Frank's face and hair. 

Frank pulls off Grant's cock but sucks Grant's fingers into his mouth, needing the sensation, knowing Grant loves it too. He wraps his hand around Grant's cock and gives him steady, firm strokes in time with the strokes of his fingers inside, knowing he'll come faster, wanting to see, to hear, to feel it. Soon. Now. Grant's hips buck again. He babbles curses and praise, body freezing the instant before he comes all over Frank's chin and chest. Frank whimpers, echoed by Grant when Frank removes his finger. 

Grant reaches out and trails his fingers through the mess on Frank's chin. "You look amazing," he whispers, touching Frank's lips. Frank sucks the mess off Grant's fingers and moves up his body. They kiss, then Grant tips Frank's chin back and cleans him up the rest of the way with his tongue. "Keep going, darling," Grant tells him, urging him to climb up and straddle Grant's head. 

It's not hard to figure out what Grant wants, and Frank grabs onto the headboard as Grant licks a stripe up Frank's cock and teases the slit. "Fuuuuuck," Frank moans. He'd been concentrating so hard on Grant, on his pleasure, that he nearly forgot his own. But holy fuck is he turned on. Fingering Grant had been... Jesus. And now Grant's tongue swirls around the head of Frank's cock and he loses all coherent thought. "Grant," he breathes. "God." He starts moving his hips, thrusting gently, letting the grip of Grant's hands low on his hips guide him. 

Grant urges him to thrust hard, to fuck his mouth, so Frank does, letting go of all his control. Grant's mouth is hot and slick and he moves his tongue up against Frank's cock just right. Frank reaches down to pet Grant's forehead. "Can I come?" he gasps out. He's barely holding on as it is. 

Grant looks up and meets Frank's eyes. He nods, but it barely even registers at first. Frank's busy staring at the way Grant's lips wrap around his cock. Then Grant makes a noise in his throat and Frank echoes it, snapping his hips forward and coming hard. Frank tips forward, leaning his head heavily against the headboard. "Fuck, Grant," Frank murmurs and pulls out of Grant's mouth. He feels Grant's hands on his hips again, tugging him back down so they can curl up together. As soon as Grant's mouth is in range, Frank kisses him. He moans at the taste of Grant and himself all mixing together. "I love you," he says. "Love you so much." 

"And I love you," Grant replies. "Coming home knowing you'd be there waiting for me was... so wonderful." Frank nuzzles against Grant's neck. 

"It's the best," he whispers. "You're the best." They cling to each other, whispering endearments and kissing until they're nearly asleep. Frank remembers that Grant's had quite a bit to drink and pulls himself out of bed to get them both glasses of water. When Frank gets back to the bedroom, he's graced with Grant's fondest smile. 

"Always taking care of me." 

"Always will." 

 

***

 

Gerard chugs down the rest of his coffee and forces himself to get up and tear down the set-up from his early morning shoot. It needs to be done. It's getting late and he has another shoot tomorrow. But god, he'd rather sit in his desk chair and pretend he's actually doing things in Photoshop. 

The buzzer goes off and he jumps a bit, then walks over to the intercom. "Yes?" 

"It's me," Mikey says. "Brought you dinner." 

"You are my very favorite brother," Gerard says and buzzes him in. He comes in the door bearing a bag from their favorite Chinese place. "No, really. Favorite brother." 

"Let me know when you get another one who might be competition," Mikey says. "Jesus, Gee, were you shooting in a wind tunnel today?" 

Gerard raises a defensive hand to his hair. "No. There was a fan. I probably stepped in front of it a bunch of times," Gerard says with a sigh. "Is it like, go home and wet it down bad? I have a... date. Tonight." 

"If you have the kind of date I think you mean, does it really matter?" Gerard makes a face. "Also," Mikey goes on, "they've like, met you before. I'm pretty sure they actually _like_ your stupid hair, Gee." 

"I hope so," he says, biting his lip. Mikey tips his head to the side. 

"I know that face, Gerard." Gerard just shrugs and nods. It's not like he could keep how much he's into them from Mikey even if he wanted to. "Do you have a plan?" 

Gerard laughs and runs a hand over his face. "Other than spend as much time with them as possible and make them love me?" 

Mikey hums. "It could work," he says eventually. "Stranger things have happened." 

"Fuck you," Gerard tells him. 

"But seriously, Gee. I don't want to get your hopes up or anything, but if anyone in the world stands a chance with them, I think it's you, if that's what you really want."

"It is," Gerard says. "It really fucking is." 

They sit down and start eating, and Gerard has just stolen the last egg roll when Mikey sets down his takeout container and looks around the studio. "It looks like you're practically sleeping here." 

"I've just been busy. Lots of shoots lately, and I've got another magazine spread to work on. On top of actually having, you know, a social life, I spend a lot of time here." 

"You should make sure your social life is actually social, you know. If you're really serious about wanting them to be, you know. Everyone knows now, anyway." 

"Yeah. Mikey, you made some awesome friends while I was off finding myself in the wilds of Los Angeles," Gerard says and nudges Mikey's knee gently with his chopsticks. 

"Well, thank Alicia. She's the one who comes with the whole crew." Mikey smiles as he says her name. Gerard likes seeing him so happy. 

"Well, she's great. They're all great," Gerard says and takes another bite of chicken. 

"Alicia and I have been talking about getting married," Mikey says after they've been eating in silence for a few minutes. 

"Mikey," Gerard grins. "Are you serious? Oh, wow." 

Mikey grins back. "Yeah, she's... it's her. For me. We're probably gonna tell everyone next weekend. We want to tell Dad and Mom first." 

"Yeah. Mom would probably kill you if she was the last to find out," Gerard says with a grin. Mikey rolls his eyes and nods. "So do you have a ring?" 

"Not yet. Gonna go this week if you wanna go with me," Mikey answers. 

"Duh," Gerard replies immediately. "Do you have a plan or anything?" 

"Nah. Alicia's not really into all the traditions. She's getting me a ring too," Mikey says. "We're asking each other." 

Gerard put his food down and goes over to hug him. Mikey, who was clearly expecting it, lets him squeeze for a while. "I love you a lot," Gerard tells him. 

"Love you too, Gee. I hope things work out how you want them to with Frank and Grant," Mikey murmurs in Gerard's ear. Gerard hopes so too. 

As soon as Mikey leaves, he goes into his little bathroom to look in the mirror. Fuck, his hair really is crazy. He wets his hands and plays with it a little, then sighs. He's fucking exhausted, but he's not about to call and cancel. He grabs his bag from beside the desk and heads out. He's too tired to deal with public transportation at this hour, so he hails a cab and leans his head against the back of the seat and closes his eyes. 

Fuck, so exhausted. He'll have to tell Frank and Grant. He's pretty sure that's something they'd want to know before they get started. 

It's Frank who meets him at the door this time, fully dressed but smiling like this is the best thing that's happened to him all day. He goes to jump on Gerard, then checks himself. "Hey," he says softly. 

"Do I really look that awful?" Gerard asks. Frank smiles and draws him into a hug. 

"You look really fucking tired. You could have gone home to sleep, you know. We could have rescheduled." 

"Best part of my day, though," Gerard says. By this time Grant has joined them. Grant's hand lands on the back of Gerard's neck and he squeezes gently. 

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? In need of caffeine?" 

"I had dinner with Mikey. I'm fine - maybe coffee?" 

Grant brushes his hair back from his face, and says, "I'll start some. Frank, darling -" 

"Yeah, I got it," Frank murmurs and tugs Gerard into the living room. Frank sits on the couch and pulls Gerard down into his arms. Gerard's whole body practically melts into Frank's. "So what's making you so tired?" Frank asks quietly as he strokes gently over Gerard's chest. 

"Mostly work. And I'm meeting with an editor on Monday about maybe doing a book." 

"That's fantastic," Frank tells him, fingers still moving. "But I'm sorry you're tired. You're with us now, we don't have to do anything you aren't up for." 

"Yeah," Gerard murmurs. "Just want to be with you. Don't care how." 

Grant comes in with a large mug of coffee. "We'll do whatever you like," he says. He crouches down next to them on the couch and hands Gerard his coffee. "Contrary to popular opinion, we do not spend all our time in the bedroom," he says affably. 

"I know," Gerard says. "I've been here plenty of times when there wasn't any nakedness - well. Right away," he adds. Grant chuckles and squeezes Gerard's knee. 

"Whatever you want." 

"I want. Just... maybe not a full scene?" 

"It's very responsible to know your limits," Grant replies in a slightly different tone. Gerard resists the urge to bite his lip. There aren't many people who can turn a simple sentence into a caress. He sips his coffee and enjoys Frank's fingers, still sweeping over Gerard's chest. "Why don't you make a few suggestions?" he says. 

"Would you allow us to take care of you tonight? Or would you prefer to direct things?" Grant asks. 

"I..." Most times, Gerard would say he wants to direct. But right now, the thought of letting someone else do the work sounds really good. 

"We can see what happens? Stop always means stop," Grant says. "Perhaps Frank would like to fuck you?" Grant suggests. Frank's hands still on Gerard's chest and Gerard can hear his breathing go shallow. 

"I think that's a yes," Gerard says, tipping Frank's face up to kiss him. 

"Yes?" Frank whispers. 

"Oh, yes," Gerard tells him. "What about you?" he asks Grant. 

"I will be content to watch," Grant replies. Gerard nods and wishes he could think of a way to ask Grant to _not_ just watch. "Are you finished with this?" Grant asks. He runs his knuckles down Gerard's cheek as he lifts the mug out of unresisting fingers. 

Frank makes a pleased little noise and mouths at Gerard's jaw. Gerard places his hand over Frank's where it rests on his sternum and laces their fingers together. "Frank," he whispers. He feels Frank smile against his chin. 

"Yeah?" 

"Nothing, really. Just. You," Gerard replies. 

"Me, hm?" Frank says. "You ready for me?" 

"Definitely," Gerard replies. 

"Then we should move," Frank murmurs. Gerard nods, but he's not quite ready to get up. He's enjoying Frank's arms around him a little too much. Frank obliges him by petting his hair until Grant returns from the kitchen. 

_Let me stay the night,_ Gerard thinks. _Fuck me one after the other. Anything._ He doesn't say it, though. It's not so easy out loud. Grant reaches out to help Gerard stand and they make their way to the bedroom. 

Frank undresses him slowly and carefully. Every inch of skin he uncovers gets touched. Grant's watching, as promised. Watching intently. Occasionally he murmurs instructions to Frank. "Do that again, he likes that. Harder. Softer. Now suck." Gerard can feel his eyes like an additional layer of touch, gauging reactions. Gerard hasn't really said much himself, because Grant hasn't been wrong yet. 

Frank urges him up on the bed and undresses quickly. He has Gerard lean up against the pillows. "Hold your knees up for me," Frank murmurs. Grant hands Frank the lube and sits on the side of the bed. Gerard's breath is already coming quickly, and now Grant is within arm's reach as well. He grabs Frank instead, pulls him up to kiss him soundly. 

Frank smiles against his lips. "I can't get you ready as easily if I'm kissing you." Gerard just keeps kissing him and Frank drops the lube to wrap his arms around Gerard. After a moment, Frank pulls back, gasping for breath. 

"I think he wants arms around him," Grant says to Frank. "Would I be an acceptable substitute, Gerard?" 

Gerard's stomach swoops and all he can do is nod. Frank pulls back and lifts Gerard with him. Grant slips behind him to lean against the pillows. He brackets Gerard's legs with his and wraps his arms around Gerard, pulling him back against his chest. 

"There," Grant says in his ear. "Comfortable?" He's not restraining Gerard in any way, just letting him lean against his (quite nice) chest. He's still fully dressed, even, but it's still a heady thing. 

"Perfect," Gerard says. Grant tightens his arms around Gerard. Frank is on his knees between Gerard's legs, staring at them. Gerard doesn't have words for the look on his face. "Frankie," Gerard says gently. 

Frank shakes his head and smiles and reaches for the lube. He slicks up his fingers and reaches between Gerard's legs. He strokes the skin around Gerard's hole and Gerard trembles in Grant's arms. Frank presses one finger just barely inside, but pulls it out again. He teases with small circles until Gerard says, "Frankie, please." 

"That doesn't sound like an order," Grant whispers in his ear. 

"You give them," Gerard replies. "I need... I can't think." 

Grant kisses the skin behind his ear. "If you like. Frank, give him a finger," Grant orders. It was barely a kiss, but Gerard's breath is gone. Gone even before Frank pushes a finger inside him and fuck, it's been an eternity since he's had this. Gerard wants to moan, to beg for more, but he can't seem to find any words, all he can do is pant heavily. But he doesn't have to, because Grant clearly picks up on it. 

"Another finger, Frank." Frank obeys, adding a finger and thrusting them slowly, crooking them to stroke Gerard's prostate. Grant's arms tighten when Gerard bucks against Frank's hands. 

"More," Gerard gasps. 

"Give him more, Frank," Grant encourages. Frank does. He fucks Gerard with three fingers for several strokes before twisting them and stroking over his prostate again. "Are you ready for cock, Gerard?" Grant murmurs when Gerard moans and arches back against him. 

"Yes," Gerard gasps. "So ready." 

"I have an idea I think you'll appreciate," Grant murmurs in his ear. "Can you be patient for a minute?" 

"Of course. If Frank -" 

"Frank needs to stop what he's doing and come here," Grant says, slithering out from underneath Gerard. Frank pulls out his fingers and moves up next to Grant immediately. "I'll need you to move too," Grant says gently as Gerard gasps. 

Gerard nods and pushes himself up to his knees, turning around to watch as Grant uses Frank's cuffs to fasten his hands to the headboard. Frank's cock is hard and Grant rolls a condom on him, gets lube on his hand and gives him a few good strokes before he moves back. "Straddle him, Gerard," he says. Gerard does and he feels Grant behind him. "I'm holding him steady for you," Grant whispers in his ear. "Sit as fast or slow as you need." 

Gerard whimpers as he sinks down, Frank's cock stretching him. Filling him. "Holy shit, Frankie," he gasps. He reaches out to run his hands over Frank's hips, stomach, chest, working his hips to take Frank further in. Gerard feels Grant's fingers where they're holding Frank's cock just briefly before he moves his hand, but he moans and shudders anyway, sinking the rest of the way down hard and fast. Grant's arms wrap around him again, like they were before, and Gerard leans back against him with a sigh. 

"May I touch you?" Grant asks, as politely as if he was asking if Gerard wanted a refill of coffee. 

Gerard's brain shorts out a little bit and he gasps out, "Yes." Grant reaches down and takes Gerard's cock in hand. With Grant so close, all of Gerard's movements start rocking him down onto Frank and back into Grant. Gerard's back rubs against the soft fabric of Grant's tee shirt, and he can feel how hard Grant is when he moves just right. 

He starts trying to push back against Grant's cock after that first time, and Grant breathes in a labored breath but doesn't move, keeps stroking Gerard's cock in time with Frank's thrusts. Frank watches them both, wide-eyed, and licks his lips. Gerard stops bothering to hold back his moans.

Gerard feels Grant's breath feather past his ear. "So hungry for cock," he whispers. "How long have you been wanting it, Gerard?" 

Gerard groans. "It's been so long. People - the people I've been with, they don't want.... They want me to top." 

"You are, beautiful," Grant murmurs. "Look at my darling boy right now. That's all for you." He trails off, breathing hard into Gerard's ear when one of Frank's thrusts sends Gerard heavy against Grant's cock. 

"They expect... someone exciting," Gerard moans. 

"You are," Frank says thickly but insistently, fingers clenching in his restraints. 

"You are," Grant echoes, reaching out to stroke his free hand up Gerard's thigh. 

"Because of you. Harder," he urges, and Frank obeys. Gerard's head tips back. 

"You're wrong, beautiful," Grant whispers, nuzzling Gerard's cheek and speeding up his strokes on Gerard's cock. "Look at yourself. Look at Frankie, look how he moves for you. And I know you know what you're rubbing up against," he adds, amused.

"I - do, yes," Gerard gasps. 

"Then you should see," Grant says and drags his thumb slowly over the head of Gerard's cock. 

"Fuck, Grant. Frankie," Gerard swears and comes. Frank gasps and swears, and Grant holds Gerard steady as Frank thrusts up several more times. Grant murmurs his name, and Frank's mouth drops open as he surges up and comes inside him. Gerard curses again, and shivers when Grant presses his lips to Gerard's neck before letting go. 

Gerard collapses across Frank's chest, chases his lips and kisses him hungrily. After a minute, he rolls off Frank, drawing gasps from both of them, and lies on the bed next to him, looking up at Grant as he unzips and pulls his cock out. 

Grant keeps his hand moving fast and steady, eyes on Frank. Frank licks his lips in invitation, but Grant clearly has other plans. He moves so he's straddling Frank's hips and starts stroking himself again. 

Gerard leans up on his elbows. "Can I touch you?" he asks, echoing Grant's earlier words. 

"Gladly," Grant murmurs, running his free hand up and down Frank's stomach. He takes a deep breath as Gerard's fingers wrap around him and says Gerard's name. Gerard leans closer, nuzzles Grant's shoulder and keeps up the same steady pace. Gerard wishes Grant would wrap his hair around his fingers and tug, wishes he could have Grant's mouth, but he just concentrates on the feel of Grant's breath against his shoulder, on Frank below him looking gorgeous and completely debauched. 

Grant finally pulses in Gerard's hand and spills onto Frank's belly, pants down from the orgasm and draws patterns in the mess with his fingertips. Frank whimpers under his breath. Gerard stares raptly but says nothing. 

After a moment Grant moves to free Frank's hands. Frank immediately sits up and pulls both of them to him, not caring about the mess he's getting on Grant's clothes. Grant cups Frank's face in his hand and leans in to kiss him. "Perfect," Grant murmurs against Frank's lips. 

Gerard agrees. He's not sure how long they sit in a tangle on the bed, but he lets his fingers move in Frank's hair for a while. Then he gets up to leave. 

"Night, Gee," Frank murmurs and curls against Grant. Gerard leans down to kiss Frank. He nearly moves the six inches necessary to kiss Grant, but stays frozen hovering over Frank instead. 

"Goodnight," he whispers and stands up straight. 

"Goodnight, Gerard," Grant says quietly. Gerard forces himself to smile at Grant and walks out the door. 

*

Gerard pulls out all the stops for the Fetish Ball - his first one in years. He usually goes to the Bondage Ball in Hollywood, and this should be fun; he's sure to see pretty much everyone he knows in the City. He goes formal rather than exotic, with a three-piece suit and just a hint of kohl around his eyes for fun. He's excited, though. He knows everyone who works at the shop will be there. And he really wants to see what Grant and Frank show up wearing. 

He sees Alicia and Mikey first, Mikey in a slim black suit with a black shirt, Alicia in a black lace dress that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. Next to them are Zoe and Ales. Zoe is in a black corset and miniskirt, her garters clearly visible and her hair newly blue. Ales is in leather pants and a harness. All his tattoos stand out against his pale skin. They all exchange greetings and stand in a little circle chatting and drinking. 

There's music thumping through the building, and when Gerard asks after Tyler he gets a laugh from the girls. "Dancing, probably. If you head for the dancefloor, watch for red leather." 

"I'm not much of a dancer," Gerard says. 

Mikey smirks. "Lies." 

When Grant and Frank walk in, Gerard loses his ability to speak or even think. Grant is in one of his trademark flashy suits. He looks sleek and dangerous and completely in control. Holding his hand is Frank, who's wearing blue jeans and a white, sleeveless t-shirt. All extremely tight. As they get closer, Gerard can see that his eyes are lined in black and slim silver rings glint at his nose and lip. They'd be kind of boring apart, he thinks. Together, though. Together they're a provocative picture - powerful man, rough-trade punk kid. It's a caricature - so unlike them, really, but it's still turning Gerard on to a ridiculous degree.

"I didn't know you had piercings," he says sort of stupidly to Frank when they join the group. 

Frank's eyes flash to Grant for a moment, then he says, "Hi, Gee." 

"Oh, uh, hello," Gerard replies. Shit, he can't even remember to be polite when they're around. 

"Used to wear them all the time," Frank says. "The holes never really closed, and I figured, special occasion..." He raises an eyebrow. 

"They look good," Gerard says. "You both look really great. The contrasts are awesome." 

Grant smiles. "Frank isn't much for latex catsuits. This suits him, I think." 

"Everything does," Gerard says with a smile. 

"I'm so jealous," Tyler adds, coming up behind Frank and draping himself over him and wow, yeah, Gerard wouldn't have missed him. He's wearing metallic jeans and a blood-red leather jacket with no shirt. 

"Like you can't make shit work for you," Frank says and presses a smacking kiss to Tyler's cheek. "Mr. Four Inch Heels." Gerard checks, but Tyler's not wearing them tonight. His shoes are covered in rhinestones, though. 

"Tyler, please let me shoot you sometime," he says. 

"I thought you'd never ask," Tyler huffs, but he's smiling pretty wide. "Just name the time and place." 

"Better be at your place, I don't think you could fit your wardrobe into a cab. Uh, that wasn't a come-on," he adds after the fact. Tyler tips his head back and laughs. 

"Honey, I think we all know that." 

Gerard can feel himself turning pink. Frank's not helping; he keeps looking Gerard up and down appraisingly, looking every bit like the rough trade he most certainly isn't. He sticks close to Grant, though, who obligingly changes the subject. 

Gerard's busy studying the rest of the couples. Not Mikey and Alicia, not really, although he keeps getting flashes of the colors of their matching tattoos and it's weird, seeing his baby brother with ink. Makes him happy, though. Ales and Zoe are nice to look at too. "Is Dallon here?" he asks Tyler. 

"He'll be here later. He had a gig he couldn't get out of," Tyler explains. 

"Cool," Gerard replies. Which means he'll be the only person in their group that doesn't have a significant other there with them. Again. He looks at Frank and Grant and holds in a sigh. 

They talk for a while, sipping champagne a waiter comes by to deliver, and after a while Gerard is distracted by Tyler. He hasn't said anything for a while and Gerard notices him scanning the crowd. At first Gerard thinks he's spotted Dallon, because he freezes and stares. But then he says, "Shit," and Gerard startles, because he hardly ever hears him curse. He sounds pissed. 

The next thing Gerard knows, Alicia, Zoe, and Ales are stiffening too. Frank and Mikey look as confused as Gerard feels. Grant is the scariest, though - his face icy. 

"Grant, Zoe... everyone. So good to see you." A pale-haired man with a ruddy complexion has paused by their group, head cocked, tumbler of whiskey in hand.

"Hello, Mark," Zoe says. Grant merely nods his way. Frank curls even further into Grant's side, his face the picture of barely suppressed fury. Oh. This is _Mark._

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Mark asks with an infuriating smile. 

"This is my fiancé, Mikey Way," Alicia says and gestures at Gerard. "And his brother, Gerard." 

"And this is?" Mark asks, looking from Grant to Frank. His smarmy grin never wavers. 

"Your replacement," Grant says softly, dismissing Mark with a look and leaning down to brush his lips against Frank's with every evidence of having forgotten anyone else is in the room. 

"We like to say upgrade," Zoe adds, her hand finding Ales'. Mark's still smiling, but he looks a bit desperate. 

"You are _the_ Gerard Way, yes?" he addresses Gerard. "I am such a fan. Even more now," he says with a little up-and-down look. 

"I am," Gerard answers. He shifts a little closer to Mikey. He didn't realize it was possible to hate someone so completely in such a short period of time. 

"So happy to meet you," Mark says holding out his hand to shake. Gerard shakes back and only barely keeps from grimacing. "We should do something together sometime," Mark says. "The combination of your photographs and my words could be truly amazing." 

"My schedule is very full," Gerard says. "I've been finding myself rather in-demand with the most... desirable clients in the scene since returning to New York." He doesn't really try not to sound dismissive, either. 

"If you have an opening, do let me know," Mark says. Gerard doesn't even nod. 

Tyler, who has been silent until now, finally speaks. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" 

Mark looks him up and down, too. "Mr. Way here isn't the only one who's in demand in the scene, Tyler," he huffs. "Several editors were overjoyed to hear of my return from Europe." 

"I know I shouldn't be surprised that you're still a bastard, but damn," Alicia says acidly. 

"It's a big city, Alicia. I'm sure there are plenty of places Mark is still welcome. He knows where he's not," Grant interrupts quietly. Firmly. "Although apparently he doesn't know when to give up. Good night, Mark."

Mark glares at Grant, but doesn't say anything more. He turns on his heel and stalks away. The entire group seems to take a deep breath. Frank runs a hand over Grant's chest and leans in to whisper in his ear. Gerard bites his lip and looks away.

After a moment, someone lays a hand on Gerard's sleeve. He looks up, and it's Grant. "Gerard, you needn't have done that. He wasn't lying. He's always in demand. Collaborating with him could absolutely help your career." 

"When did I ever give the impression that I needed help?" Gerard sasses back. 

Grant laughs after a few moments, looks around the circle and says, "I love you all dearly. Whatever fate or god sent you all to me has my thanks."

They go back to socializing, and within a few minutes it's not really awkward anymore. Tyler drifts off after a while when he gets a text - Dallon has probably arrived - and someone taps Ales on the shoulder and talks to him and Zoe for ten or fifteen minutes. Gerard tries to pay attention to the conversation with the remaining members of the group, but he really sort of wants to leave the party now. Frank has apparently decided his response to Mark's presence should basically be to stay glued to Grant and maybe it's selfish of him, but Gerard just can't stand it. Finally he begs off and leaves. 

Within moments of walking out onto the street, he gets a text from Frank. 

_Do you REALLY want to go home? You could come over in a few._

He can't say no to that. So he changes directions on the street and goes to the subway stop that will take him to Frank and Grant's place. When he gets there, he leans against the wall near the door to their building and waits. 

Grant laughs when he sees him. "Displaying the wares, Gerard?" Gerard flushes and looks down at his posture: hips cocked, foot pressed flat against the wall, then at his outfit. Nice suit, tie loosened. If he's a hooker, he's a high-priced one, for sure. 

He meets Grant's eye. "Well, it wasn't intentional, but I suppose I was." 

Grant steps closer and trails a finger down Gerard's arm. "And if I asked you to come upstairs and help me show my lover a good time?" 

Oh. They're actually _doing_ this. "I'd say yes." He cocks his hip coyly. "For the right price, of course." 

"What do you say, my darling?" Grant asks Frank. "Shall I buy you a present?" 

"I like presents," Frank says, eyeing Gerard up while he sucks on his lip ring. "And he's awfully pretty." 

"Not as pretty as you, baby," Gerard says. "Too bad I'm an entrepreneur, I'd be tempted to give you a discount." 

Frank cracks a smile, but schools his face into something approaching seriousness. "I'd like my present now, please." 

"So impatient," Grant chides him. "Perhaps you gentlemen should just follow me." He waves them inside. Gerard trails after both of them upstairs. Roleplay is certainly not what he was expecting tonight, but he can't say he minds at all. Not if the fact that he really wants to reach down and adjust himself is anything to go by. 

Frank has turned up the adoring gazes at Grant to eleven while they're in the elevator. Gerard is trying to play his role so he figures he's allowed to slouch and leer a bit. Grant gives him an amused look and then pulls Frank closer, whispers something in his ear. Gerard puts his thumbs in his belt loops and lets his pants slide down as far as they'll go. Which isn't far, given how tight they are. 

When they get up to the apartment he just looks them both up and down and says, "What's your pleasure, gentlemen? I do it all." 

"Everything?" Frank asks, biting his lip. 

"Everything," Gerard nods. "You pay the price, I make sure you enjoy yourselves."

"I think right now, we would very much enjoy watching you undress," Grant suggests, sitting in one of the armchairs by the bed. 

Gerard looks him up and down. "You want a lap dance, sugar? Or maybe one for your pretty boy here?" Gerard takes off his jacket and slings it carelessly over the nearest surface, slides his hands up his chest and goes for his top button. 

"Slowly," Frank tells him. Gerard licks his lips and slows his fingers, takes his time with every button, keeping his eyes on them. "You always give me the prettiest things," Frank says, turning to Grant and climbing into his lap. They kiss, and it's so fucking dirty, Gerard feels like he's getting the show. 

He waits until they're done, until they're looking at him again, to continue. He has to sit to take off his boots, but predictably it's the pants that take longest. Not that they were hiding anything before. And then he's naked and standing in front of them, taking in their appreciative looks, Frank shifting and letting a hand drift across his cock over his pants. 

"I'm pretty sure that's my job, pretty boy," Gerard says, cocking his hip and giving himself a couple lazy strokes. "Or did you have a special request?" Frank eyes him up and down. 

"Turn around," Grant orders. Gerard does as he's told. He hears them whispering again and throws a look over his shoulder. 

"Want to fuck that sweet ass of yours," Frank says, meeting his eyes. Gerard represses a shiver. 

"I've heard that a time or two." 

"I bet you have," Frank murmurs, standing up. He walks up behind Gerard and rubs his hands over Gerard's ass, squeezing lightly. "Not from me," he says into Gerard's ear. 

"No, not from you." Gerard swallows, takes a breath. "Everyone says they're gonna give me a fucking I won't forget. Let's see if you actually can." 

Frank fits himself against the curve of Gerard's ass. He's hard too, and he slips a hand around to flatten over Gerard's stomach and pull him even closer. "I can't decide how I want you. So many choices. You're the professional - any ideas?" 

Gerard rubs his ass against Frank, enjoys the feel of him, the little noise Frank makes in the back of his throat. "In my professional opinion..." Gerard trails off for a moment when Frank wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a nice pull. He starts again breathlessly, "In my professional opinion, you should fuck me from behind." Frank grabs onto Gerard's hips and turns him, giving him a gentle little shove toward the bed. "You don't have to be so delicate, baby," Gerard drawls. 

"Then I won't be," Frank says and smacks Gerard's ass. "On your hands and knees on the bed," he orders. And holy fuck, Gerard has never heard Frank sound like that in the bedroom and it's astonishingly hot. 

Gerard obeys, but looks over his shoulder again. If he cranes his neck he can just see Grant, who has retreated to an armchair and is looking...indescribable. Gerard imagines how hot this is for him - he's got Frank playing top to please him. Not that it doesn't please Gerard, too, if it means someone's fucking him tonight. Again. Fucking hell, he's been craving it ever since the first time Frank had done it.

"You aren't going to undress, baby?" Gerard asks Frank. 

"I guess you'll find out, won't you?" Frank says. 

"I hope you're at least getting your cock out." 

"Done this a time or two," Frank tells him. And oh, yes, Gerard can tell he's enjoying himself now. Showing off, even. For Grant? For him? Then Frank climbs up behind him and drapes over his back. His belt buckle clinks gently, and Gerard can feel Frank's cock riding the cleft of his ass. Pants open, then. 

"In too much of a hurry to undress?" Gerard guesses with a chuckle. 

"Your ass is fucking hot. But who says I'm done undressing? Maybe I'm teasing you. No matter how many times you've been around the block, I see that hard cock. You want this too." 

"You want me to tell you how much I want you?" It's hard for Gerard to keep his voice steady, detached, teasing when he means it so fucking much. He grinds back into Frank's crotch. Frank laughs, and he must tug his shirt off because the next thing Gerard feels is warm skin blanketing his back. 

"How much do you want me?" Frank whispers in his ear, cool metal brushing against the lobe. Gerard grinds back again. 

"Want your fucking cock so bad." He adds a "please" after a beat. Frank sits back, trailing his fingers down Gerard's back, teasing further but not quite sliding down where Gerard wants them.

"I bet you say that to all the boys."

"Maybe I do. Doesn't mean I don't mean it," Gerard says.

Frank pulls back, and Gerard looks over his shoulder. Frank's shoving the rest of his clothing off and reaching in a drawer for a condom and lube. He gives Gerard two fingers right away, and Gerard's hips jerk as he moans. Frank is not holding back at all tonight.

It's not enough, though. He wants more already. "C'mon, pretty boy. Gimme what you've got." It's nearly impossible to keep his voice steady, especially not when Frank crooks his fingers to stroke Gerard's prostate, but he manages.

Frank obliges him, removing his fingers and replacing them with his cock. He doesn't pause or go slow, just pushes in with a steady pressure and a firm grip on Gerard's hips.

"Fuck," Gerard gasps. "C'mon. Fuck me." 

"If you insist," Frank grits out and starts thrusting. He doesn't bother with slow now, either, just starts thrusting hard and steady.

"I take it back, baby, you know exactly what to do," Gerard groans, arching and pushing back into Frank's thrusts.

"Goddamn right, I do, " Frank says with a moan and leans back over, grabbing Gerard's hair and pulling his head around to kiss him.

"More," Gerard moans. "More!" Frank's twisting his hair tight and it feels amazing. He pushes himself up on his knees and grabs the headboard for leverage.

Frank's fingers clench hard on Gerard's hips and he thrusts harder, pulling Gerard's hips back onto his cock, rolling his hips a little bit right at the end making Gerard gasp every time. He threads one hand back into Gerard's hair, tugging him up and mouthing along the backs of his shoulders. "You feel so fucking good," he slurs. 

Gerard knows Frank's close, just from the sound of him. Gerard is as hard as a rock - he hasn't touched himself since he stripped for them, hasn't been told he could. He moans as a shift of Frank's body lets him hit Gerard's prostate over and over. He might not need to be touched after all. "Yes, just like that, gorgeous," Gerard says and they get into the perfect rhythm. Gerard almost doesn't want it to stop, except he really fucking wants to feel Frank lose control, so he keeps talking, keeps telling Frank how good he feels, how much he wants each thrust of his cock. 

"Gee, fuck," Frank gasps and this is all Frank, just him, reacting to how Gerard is making him feel. Frank's got him right up against the wall now, Gerard's forehead pressed against the plaster as Frank bites at the back of his neck and keeps fucking into him. 

"More, fuck, baby, please, like that," he gasps again and again until Frank groans and curses and Gerard can _feel_ him coming, biting down hard on Gerard's shoulder at the same time.

It's almost, almost enough for Gerard. He thrusts back a couple more times and then Frank pulls back, rests his forehead against Gerard's neck, but doesn't pull out quite yet. "Please," Gerard begs. 

"What do you want?" Frank asks. He goes to reach for Gerard's cock and Gerard grits his teeth and stops his hand. 

"I have a job to finish first, baby," he says, biting back a whimper as Frank pulls out.

Frank looks surprised, and Gerard leans in and kisses him, finally getting that fucking lip ring in between his teeth and tugging a bit before he turns to look at Grant.

"Can I do anything for you, sugar? You've been awfully quiet this whole time."

Grant actually looks surprised, like this whole damn thing wasn't basically his idea. Never mind that they haven't really... well, there was the thing last time. Grant holding him, his fucking hands... Touching him back. Gerard thinks about that far too often. But Gerard is pretty sure Grant also looks interested. 

"Is that part of the package, beautiful?" Grant asks after a moment.

"I came up here with both of you, didn't I? Same price either way. Pick your poison." He tries to shrug indifferently, like he honestly doesn't care about the outcome, keep in character. Grant cocks his head and studies him. 

"You do have an awfully pretty mouth. It'd be a shame for it to go to waste tonight."

"Then don't let it," Gerard says simply. His eyes flick to Frank, whose own are half-lidded as he curls against the pillows they'd shoved aside. He's watching lazily. As Gerard looks at him, he licks his lips.  
Gerard leans down and kisses him. "I think I'll _definitely_ be remembering you." He pats Frank's cheek and pulls back. He's still hard. Aching with it, but he's got Grant in front of him, arms stretched out along the arms of the chair he's in, just waiting.

Gerard slithers off the bed, crossing the few steps to where Grant waits. It's an eerie echo of their first time. It was Frank on his knees, then. Gerard has no words for how much he wants this. He's glad for the fiction, so he doesn't have to make any up. "My mouth is watering already," he teases Grant. "Slide forward a bit."

Grant moves his hips forward and Gerard sinks to his knees, reaching for Grant's belt. He undoes the buckle and then the button to Grant's pants and unzips him. He's surprised his hands are as steady as they are, given how fucking turned on he is. He pulls at the waistband of Grant's briefs and wraps a hand around Grant's cock. "So fucking big," he murmurs. "Fuck."

He chances a look at Grant's face, and the fucking smirk he's wearing is enough to make Gerard half-insane, if he wasn't already. But he just shoulders Grant's legs a little farther apart, wraps his hand around the base of Grant's cock, and teases the crown with his lips.

Grant licks his lips, smirk fading. Gerard swirls his tongue, sliding it over the slit and then down, sucking down until Grant's cock hits the back of his throat. That's when Grant puts a hand in his hair and Gerard would smile if he could. He bobs up and down a couple of times, then pulls back and licks at the head again.

"You taste so good," Gerard murmurs, working his hand for a moment.

Grant tightens his fingers in Gerard's hair and pushes his head back down. Gerard lets him, starts sucking again. He wants Grant to talk to him, tell him how Gerard is making him feel. He brings up his other hand and cups Grant's balls, works them with his hand and goes down on Grant's cock as far as he can, swallowing around the head. Grant's fingers clench in his hair again, and Gerard moans. Grant bites back a moan as well, and Gerard pulls back to gasp out, "Give me more, sugar."

Finally, Grant speaks. "You want more, do you?" Gerard just moans appreciatively and takes Grant's cock back in his mouth. "Then I'll give you more," Grant says and starts thrusting.

Gerard's mouth is watering, and Grant's fingers are alternately gentle and tugging on Gerard's hair, and he's murmuring praise now, and Gerard's hand is straying towards his own cock before he can think.

"Leave that," Grant orders and Gerard immediately brings his hand back up and places it on Grant's thigh. "Good. You're so good." Grant moves his other hand, touches Gerard's lips where they're wrapped around Grant's cock. "Your fucking mouth, Gerard."

Hearing his own name in that voice makes him moan again, and he starts sucking harder, alternating with working Grant's shaft with his hand. "Mark me," he whispers without thinking, jacking harder, and Grant tips his head back and groans when he comes. Gerard strokes him through it as Grant comes on his chest and throat. 

Gerard squeezes his eyes shut as the warm wetness hits his skin. He wishes he could put his hand in it and lick it off. Gerard is still breathing hard, eyes closed, when he feels someone kneel behind him. Frank has slipped off the bed; he presses Gerard into the vee of Grant's legs and starts jerking him off. Grant keeps petting his hair. When Gerard finally comes, he's panting, head bowed over Grant's cock with Frank's chin hooked over his shoulder.

Frank runs his hand up Gerard's chest, apparently not caring about the mess. Gerard reaches up to grab it. If he clings a little, Frank doesn't say anything. Grant reaches out to tuck Gerard's hair behind his ear and Gerard shivers. 

"Gee," Frank whispers. 

"Yes, pretty boy?" Gerard replies softly. Frank just rubs his face against Gerard's neck, then rests his lips there. 

"You were an excellent investment," Grant murmurs and takes Gerard's chin in his hand. Gerard thinks he would probably give every cent of the nonexistent money back if Grant would kiss him right now. Grant looks in his eyes and Gerard wonders what he reads there. Probably too much. But he does lean down to press his lips gently against Gerard's. And then he pulls back. 

"I guess that's my cue to go," Gerard says, gathering up his clothes and backing toward the door. "I'll just clean up and let myself out. Don't worry, sugar," he grins maniacally, "I won't even steal the silver." 

"Gee," Frank murmurs. 

"Goodnight, pretty boy," Gerard says and forces himself out the door, with just a quick stop in the guest bathroom to clean and dress. When the door to their apartment closes behind him, he leans back against it and presses the balls of his hands against his eyes. He is in way over his head.

 

***

 

When they hear the front door close behind Gerard, Frank immediately gets off the floor and sits on Grant's lap, straddling his thighs. He buries his face in Grant's neck and heaves a sigh. "That was quite the evening," Grant murmurs. 

"He's upset," Frank says. 

Yes, Grant knows Gerard's upset. But seeing Mark tonight has him off-balance in a bad, bad way. Even sex can't stop him thinking about it.

"Are you okay?" Frank adds. Grant kisses his forehead. 

"I am very, very glad you're here with me. That you love me." 

"So much, sweetheart," Frank says. 

"I shouldn't have introduced you like that," Grant says into his hair. "You're not just a replacement. I should have told him every little thing about you that makes you so amazing." 

"And he wouldn't have cared," Frank replies. "Men like him don't want to lose. You hit him in a soft spot. Call me crazy but... I'm pretty satisfied by that." Grant lifts Frank's chin so he can kiss him. He doesn't have words for what Frank means to him. 

"He wasn't like that. At first," Grant says when he pulls back. "He was creative and eager and genuinely fun to be around." 

Frank makes a face at him. "Did you buy me a hooker so you could talk about your ex all night?" 

Grant chuckles despite the tightness in his chest. "I can't believe he went along with that." 

"I can," Frank replies with a smile. "Mikey says they used to LARP. It's not that big a leap." 

"That should have just killed the eroticism, you know." 

"And yet, it didn't, did it? I know you." 

"Then you know I am somewhat of an expert on the erotic," Grant tells him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah. well, I'm an expert on you," Frank replies, squirming a little on Grant's lap. Grant laughs and squeezes Frank in his arms. 

"I believe I'm done for the night, but you're welcome to try, darling." 

"I'm not done," Frank tells him, shifting again, and yes, Grant can feel that. Oh, to be a twentysomething again. 

"What would you like, darling? Since you're not... done." Grant reaches between them, cups Frank and squeezes lightly.

"Just your hand," Frank murmurs breathlessly. "Like this." 

"Very well," Grant murmurs and sets about doing just that. 

*

Frank is having the sort of day where he's twitchy. And clearly uncomfortable in his own skin, given the fact that Grant catches him looking at tattoo artist websites every time he comes down to the store floor. Zoe pops her head into the office a while later. "Frank just... he wasn't rude or anything, but I think he needs a break. Maybe to just be with you for a while." 

"Send him up, dear," Grant says. Frank appears a minute later looking sullen and cranky. He flops down in one of the chairs facing Grant's desk. 

"I feel like I'm being sent to the principal's office." 

"Do you want to be sent to the principal's office?" Grant asks calmly. He can work with that if need be. 

Frank breathes out through his nose. "No. I just. Want today to be over." 

"Unfortunately, I don't have the power to make that happen," Grant replies. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?" 

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed or something. I don't fucking know," Frank grumps. 

"Do I need to put you on the right side of the bed?" Grant asks. 

"Thought you'd do it yesterday," Frank mumbles. They'd both had the day off yesterday, and Grant had certainly given it his best effort. They'd only left the bedroom for food. But...here they are. 

"I am always willing to try again. And again, if necessary," Grant tells him. 

"Do we have time?" Frank asks quietly. 

"We will make time. Zoe will let us make it up to her if we take a little longer than your usual lunch break." He looks at Frank for a moment, then stands up. "All right, Frank. Strip and lie down on your stomach on the couch." 

Frank stands and carefully removes his clothes. He folds everything and places it in a neat pile on the end table and lies down as Grant directed. Grant watches the rise and fall of his breathing for a moment before opening a drawer and getting out what he needs. He lets Frank see the leather straps in his hand, then sets them down on the cushion and goes to work. 

He fastens ankle cuffs around Frank's ankles first, then guides his hands behind his back. He clips Frank's wrist cuffs into the short straps, then pulls up Frank's ankle and clips it in before doing the other. Frank bites his lip and looks up at Grant expectantly. He looks lovely with his arms and legs pulled up behind his back, but Grant knows he needs more. Not much more, but something else. He loosens the tie from around his neck and places the loop around Frank's eyes, tugging the knot right again. "Now," he murmurs. "Here you will stay until I decide you're done."

Grant takes his riding crop from where it hangs on its hook on the wall and sits down. This time, in one of the visitor chairs so he can be closer to Frank, so he can watch him. And reach him. He waits. He can tell from the lines of Frank's body that he's not relaxed. He watches until some of the tension eases in Frank's shoulders, until his head droops down, before reaching out and tapping lightly on Frank's shin with the crop. 

Frank sucks in a quick breath. "Yes?" Grant says mildly. 

"Nothing, sir," Frank murmurs. Grant taps again, this time on Frank's shoulder, a little sharper. 

"I'd go with you, you know," Grant tells him, tracing the end of the crop up the swell of his ass. "If you wanted another tattoo. Do you need something to ache, darling?" 

"I need... I do want another tattoo," Frank says. "But I have enough that I got when I was feeling like this. I don't regret any of them, but I only have so much skin left. Gotta use it well." 

"You use it very well. And you let me use it, which I appreciate." Grant lets his voice carry the caresses the leather in his hands can't. Frank breathes. Grant lifts the crop and lets it snap down against Frank's ass. 

"You can make me ache," Frank whispers. "That's what I need."

"I thought you might." Grant keeps going, keeping the blows random and just hard enough to sting. This won't be enough to really make him ache, but hopefully it will take the edge off. Grant continues with the crop until Frank stops jumping at every blow, until his breathing remains steady. "What else do you need, love?" Grant murmurs, admiring the spread of pink across Frank's ass. 

"I... your hands?" He sounds unsure, hesitant. 

Grant lays the crop on his desk and kneels on the floor next to Frank. He runs his hand over the swell of Frank's ass. "Like this?" And then he lifts his hand and smacks the same spot. "Or this?" 

Frank takes a big, frustrated breath. "I don't know." Grant reaches out and takes the tie off from around Frank's eyes. Frank turns to look at him. "I just want you." 

It's clear enough that Frank's not in this scene with him anymore. "I'm stopping this play," Grant tells him, uncoupling the hog-tie and removing the ankle cuffs. "Just...don't move, darling." 

Grant goes to a cabinet and gets out a small bottle of oil. He kneels back down beside Frank and gets a few drops on his palms and spreads them over Frank's shoulders. He rubs firmly but gently down to the small of Frank's back and up his sides. "Ohhhh," Frank breathes. 

"Good?" Grant asks. 

"Mmmf," Frank says, stretching like a cat. "So good." 

Grant bends down to drop a kiss on Frank's head and sets about giving Frank a thorough massage from head to foot. By the time he's done, Frank is practically asleep. Grant shifts Frank as gently as he can to sit on the couch with him, and Frank crawls up against his chest, naked and pliant. Grant wraps his arms around Frank and they sit quietly for a good while. 

Neither of them is inclined to move. Eventually, it's necessary, and with each new piece of clothing Frank puts back on, he gets a little more wound up again. Grant frowns. "Frank, I've tried several avenues now. I only want to make you feel better. What do you need from me, darling?" 

"Not from you," Frank says, looking at the floor. He looks up and meets Grant's eyes. "I... Gerard hasn't called or texted in a week." Grant can't say he didn't notice. Every time Frank's phone buzzes with a new text or he receives a call, Grant hopes it's Gerard. 

"We never talked about it. The night of the ball," Grant says, giving Frank the opening if he wants it. 

"I don't know why he was upset. I've called and texted him a couple of times. He always answers, but kind of blows me off." 

"Perhaps speculation is not a good idea, but - if you had to guess -" 

"I think he didn't want to leave. But he didn't even give us a chance to ask him to stay," Frank replies. 

"Staying was not part of the agreement," Grant reminds him. 

"And agreements can be changed," Frank shoots back, a bit testily. 

"Is that what we're doing?" Grant asks. "Are we changing the agreement?" Frank has the grace to look contrite. 

"Sorry. I'm sorry. May we please change the agreement? Can we ask him to stay next time?" 

"We may ask," Grant says in a gentler tone, tugging Frank close enough to caress his cheek. Frank turns his face to kiss Grant's palm. 

"I... is this something you want too? And not just because I asked?" 

"Not just because you asked, darling, I promise you. Though it is within your rights to ask." 

"I know... I just." Frank shakes his head and steps into Grant's arms. Grant hugs him tight for a moment then releases him. 

"Let's go down and give Zoe a break." 

"Okay, just - one more minute?" Frank pulls his phone out of his pocket. Grant nods and Frank hits send. "Hey, Gee... Yeah. So, do you wanna come over for the evening? Ugh. Maybe Thursday evening, then? We miss you. A shoot? Can you come over after? I really want - please," he says, and Grant can read every ounce of desperation in his voice. Then he smiles big and brilliant. "Yeah? Good, great. Thursday. Okay, bye." Frank leans forward and kisses Grant hard and fast. "Thursday," he says with a grin. His mood is entirely different now, and Grant sighs internally, but kisses back then steers Frank towards the door. 

"Thursday. Work now." He follows Frank down and sends Zoe upstairs so she can work on the catalogue with a promise that he'll do the online orders. 

Frank changes the music to something far less melancholy than what he's been playing the last few days and Grant sighs again as he packs sex toys into boxes. It's not that he didn't miss Gerard too. He did. Very much, in fact. It's just - hard for him, to know that this wasn't in his power to fix. He had to learn to trust one person. Now he has to learn to trust another. If there's anyone he wants to trust like that, it's Gerard. But they're still learning each other. Grant had better learn fast. 

*

The next day, Grant works from home. He intends to write, but mostly he ends up sitting at his desk twirling his pen. It's almost a relief when the phone rings. It's a European country code, and he squints at it for a moment, then picks up. 

"Cameron!" 

"Hi Grant," Cameron replies. Grant can hear the smile in his voice. 

"How's Berlin treating you?" Grant asks. 

"You mean after I got over the culture shock and finally found an apartment?" he replies. 

"That was to be expected, dear," Grant tells him. "So yes. After that." 

"It's been great. I needed a change. Needed to shake things up. I miss everyone, but it's been good for me," he replies. 

"I approve of things that are good for you." 

"Ditto," Cameron says. "Which is why I'm calling, to warn you. Grant, Mark is headed back to the States." 

Grant laughs tiredly. "Unfortunately, you are a week late on that warning." 

"Dammit," Cameron curses. "I only just found out, or I'd have called sooner." 

"Well, I thank you for the thought. It was an unpleasant encounter but I was surrounded by people who care for me and had Frank at my side. It could have been much worse." 

"Good," Cameron says. "And I really can't wait to meet this Frank of yours, by the way, Grant. I hear things." 

"I imagine you do," Grant chuckles. 

"He's not the only one the little birdies are chirping about," Cameron adds. 

"Gerard," Grant says quietly. Really, Gerard is the reason he hasn't been able to accomplish much today. 

"Is he not as big a thing as they're making him out to be?" Cameron asks. 

"No, I wouldn't say that," Grant answers. "I - Cameron, can I ask you a personal question or two?" 

"Sure. I mean... some things it might not be my place to answer, but I'll do my best," he replies. 

"I remember when you started playing with Zoe and Ales," Grant says. "How did you decide you wanted it to be -" 

"More serious?" 

"Yes." 

"It was a gradual thing. We were playing as friends and having fun and that was great. And I started staying with them longer and leaving got harder and we just... talked about it and decided it was no longer the thing it started out as, but something different. And then I moved to fucking Berlin." 

"Which I earnestly hope is as good for your career as you intended, by the by. But... if you hadn't moved to Berlin?" 

"I think you'd be seeing more of me. I think you'd be covering more time off for Zoe so they could come up to Montreal to see me. I think I'd have eventually have moved down there. When I'm done here, when I've accomplished everything I intend to, I'm thinking of not even bothering with Montreal or Toronto. I'll probably just come straight to New York." 

"You miss them." 

"Every day," Cameron says. "Do you have another question, Grant?" 

"Did you ever hesitate? Ever worry that it just wouldn't work and perhaps you'd lose everything?" he asks. 

"Yes," Cameron says softly. 

"What did you do?" 

"Listened to Ales and Zoe when they told me they wouldn't be the same without me." 

"I think we are not quite to that point," Grant replies. 

"It sounds like you will be," Cameron says. Grant doesn't say anything for a moment, and Cameron laughs. "Didn't want to hear that, did you?" 

"You're always such a ray of sunshine, Cameron." 

Cameron laughs too, but adds, "You want to know how I know, Grant? It's because you're asking." His tone is fond. Grant really misses him, too. 

"So will you be coming back for a visit anytime soon?" he asks. 

"Not soon. But I was hoping to surprise Zoe on her next birthday," Cameron answers. 

"I will be delighted to see you as well," Grant says. "If you see the light of day." Cameron laughs. 

"Absolutely, Grant. I want to meet your men too. They both sound like really awesome people." 

"That is an absolute fact." Grant pauses. "I'm glad you called, Cameron. I missed this." 

"Me too, Grant. Your failure to check your email more than once a month puts a cramp in my usual communication style," he says jokingly. 

"Nothing will ever replace the sound of a friend's voice, dear," Grant tells him. 

"Not even the written word?"

"Not even that. I'll call next time. Perhaps we can make it a habit. And thank you again for thinking of me. Despite the unpleasantness, it was worth it just for the call," Grant says. 

"You and your silver tongue," Cameron replies. He sounds pleased, though. "Good luck with everything, Grant." 

They say goodbye, and Grant taps his pen a few more times. Luck, he thinks, is not what he needs. 

*

Several hours later, Grant hears Frank's footsteps on the stairs up to the office. He sets his pen down and sits back in his chair. Frank's looking manic again. Grant's pretty sure it's more anticipation than frustration this time, but they still have another day to wait. 

"Hello, darling," Grant says. Frank rounds the desk, spins Grant in his chair, and straddles his lap. 

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you miss me today?" He grins sharply and bites his own bottom lip. 

"I did. Though, I had a very good conversation with Cameron and I got some writing done, so the entire day wasn't lost to pining after you," Grant says, reaching for Frank's hips. 

"Zoe and Ales' Cameron?" 

"He is my Cameron too," Grant says archly. "He's a dear friend I look forward to you meeting someday. Not just because he's about a foot taller than you." 

"Height jokes, Grant?" Frank frowns exaggeratedly. Grant leans in and kisses his chin. 

"Only a small one. You'll like him. He is a very particular brand of catty that is rather hilarious. As for your height, Frank, it is no less than perfect." 

Frank laughs breathlessly. "The other day Tyler said you like me small. Is he right?" 

"Look how well you fit in my lap. Look how well your hips fit in my hands." 

Frank leans in to kiss him and Grant is more than happy to let him. "I like those things too," Frank whispers when he pulls back. "I also like how you can completely cover me with your body." 

"Now that you mention it..." Grant trails off meaningfully. 

"Whatever you want," Frank says. 

"Whatever I want, hmm? I believe there is a wall downstairs that I very much want to fuck you against." 

"We have a lot of walls," Frank teases. "We also have a lot of time." 

"Perhaps we need an extra checklist to mark off which walls I've fucked you against," Grant says and nudges Frank to stand. 

"Where do you want me?" Frank asks.

"Hmm. The wall in our bedroom, this time. The one with the D-rings. I want to tie you against it," Grant murmurs.

He can practically see Frank's pupils dilate. "Okay," Frank murmurs, hurrying down the stairs from the office to the main floor. He's already stripping as he walks.

Grant smiles and gets up to follow him. The fact that Frank is still so eager for him after all this time makes his heart pound and his entire body feel warm. When he gets into the bedroom, Frank is standing naked in front of the wall. Grant goes to the toy cabinet and gets out the straps he wants to use and the ankle cuffs. He briefly contemplates a spreader bar, but decides he'd rather Frank have a little bit more room to move his legs. 

"Spread your arms," Grant tells Frank, and fastens his cuffs to the D-rings with the leather straps once he's got him positioned comfortably. He takes a moment to admire how the position makes the muscles in Frank's shoulders ripple, and Frank makes a pleased noise when Grant runs his fingers along the bare skin.

He runs his hands down Frank's back, over his ass, and down his legs. He buckles the cuffs around Frank's ankles and clips in the straps to the D-rings near the floor. He leaves the straps loose enough for Frank to move his legs some and stands again. 

Grant steps close to Frank, lets the fabric of his trousers brush against Frank's ass and thighs. "And now I think I'll leave you like this for a while. Perhaps I'll sit on the bed and read." 

He can see Frank bite back a complaint, and leans in to kiss the back of his shoulder. "But first...." Grant goes over to the toy drawer, chuckling when he sees Frank look over. "Face the wall, darling," Grant tells him. He pulls out three more things: a bottle of lube, a small vibrator, and its remote control.

Grant pops open the lube and pours some over his fingers. Frank won't need much stretching for this vibrator, but Grant loves fingering him. So he does, sliding in one finger, then two to the sound of Frank's breathy moans. He slides in the vibe and steps back. He presses the button experimentally. Frank startles and swears and Grant turns it off again. 

He chuckles. "You'll get more when I decide you get more. I'm going to take the remote over here now. No, darling, face to the wall," he reminds Frank gently when Frank starts to turn his head again.

Frank takes a deep breath and nods. Grant goes over and sits on the bed. He doesn't pick up a book. Perhaps he would if Frank could see him, but he can't and he won't if he's good and does as he's told. He just watches Frank, lets his eyes study every inch of his back, his arse, his legs. 

He's so gorgeous. Grant can feel himself getting hard and he drops a hand down to his own lap to rub his cock through his trousers. This, he almost wishes Frank could see. He'd enjoy watching Frank's face as he watches Grant touch himself. Perhaps they'll do that some other time. He unbuttons and unzips and gets his cock out. He gives himself a few lazy strokes and hits the button on the vibe again. 

Oh, that's even better, watching Frank arch and writhe as the vibrations hit. He doesn't struggle - knows not to, and Grant knows he doesn't really want to anyway - but he can't quite stay still. Grant keeps watching, increasing the duration of the vibrations while keeping them at random intervals, smiling when he hears the first moan. And the ones that follow it.

"Am I making you crazy with need, Frank?" Grant asks. 

"Yes," Frank moans. "Please, Grant." Grant moves to stand behind Frank again. This time he lets his cock ride along Frank's ass as he pushes the button to activate the vibrator. 

"I've been touching myself while I watch," he whispers in Frank's ear, a bit unsteadily. Pressed this close, he can feel the vibration too. "I think I want more now."

"Please. Take more," Frank whispers back. Grant pulls out the vibrator and lets it drop to the floor. He slides in his fingers, crooking them to brush Frank's prostate and kisses Frank's shoulder. 

"You don't need any other prep, do you darling?"

"No," Frank urges him. "Please." 

He pushes back into Grant's hands, just a little bit, and Grant whispers, "Naughty of you," and presses him in the other direction, up against the wall. He slips his other hand between them to unbutton his shirt - he wants to feel skin, but he's ready now.

He gets his shirt undone. He wants to press against Frank immediately, feel his skin against Frank's, but he makes himself wait. He slicks up his cock and pushes slowly inside Frank. He has to spread his own legs to get to the right height to thrust in, and when he steadies himself with a hand on the wall, Frank turns his head and kisses the wrist. 

"So tight, darling. So hot. Your skin, so soft." Grant can't stop talking. He slips a hand between Frank's stomach and the wall to tug him even closer, then presses them both flat against the surface and starts moving his hips steadily.

"Fuck, Grant," Frank moans and moves his hips back against Grant's. Grant runs his hands up and down Frank's sides, up his arms, and down his thighs. He wraps one hand around Frank's throat, just enough light pressure that Frank feels it, and grips Frank's hip hard with the other. 

"It's a shame," he pants in Frank's ear, "That I don't have rings installed in all the walls. I could do this over and over." 

"I'd hold still for you," Frank tells him, twisting around so Grant can kiss him.

Grant squeezes Frank's throat. Frank moans into his mouth. Grant feels it in his hand, against his chest, and fucks Frank harder. His thighs are shaking, but everything else feels so fucking good. Frank feels so fucking good. 

"Fuck," Frank says over and over, a little growl in his throat, against Grant's lips. "More, more." 

Grant opens his eyes. The muscles in Frank's arms are straining and he's shoving back against Grant every time Grant thrusts and it's enough to make Grant bite Frank's lower lip and shove up into him one more time and come in a rush. He clamps his hand on Frank's hip to keep himself upright, the other hand closing around Frank's shoulder. As soon as he gets himself under control, he reaches for Frank's cock and Frank groans.

Grant keeps up the steady pressure on Frank's throat and strokes him hard and fast. "Grant, Grant, Grant," Frank chants and thrusts as much as he can, as much as Grant will let him, into Grant's hand. 

"Instead of a wall next, one day when we're making dinner I'll just bend you over a counter and fuck you into the kitchen cabinets." 

"Anywhere you want, anywhere at all, any time, please, fuck," Frank pants. "Want you, want you -" 

"Come for me," Grant growls into his ear, and Frank makes a beautiful little choked-off noise and shakes in Grant's arms as he comes all over everything.

Grant lets Frank lean against him for a moment, runs his hands all over Frank's chest while Frank pants. He moves Frank back up to stand without support and unclips his wrists from the restraints, then leans down to untie his ankles. "I love the way you look wearing nothing but cuffs," Grant says against his shoulder. 

"I love the way you look when you shove your clothes out of the way," Frank returns, slumping into Grant's arms and letting himself be guided over to the bed. "Like you're that desperate to get to me." 

"Here's a clue - I always am," Grant murmurs, propping himself on an elbow next to Frank and trailing a finger down his sternum.

Frank slides a hand up Grant's chest and wraps it around the back of his neck. "Kiss me?" he whispers. 

"Of course," Grant replies and leans down. They kiss for several minutes until Frank moves to pull Grant on top of him and makes a frustrated noise. 

"And now I want your clothes _off_. Want your skin. Want you to cover me up with it." 

Grant hurries to strip off his clothes and shoes without leaving the bed. When he finally does stretch out on top of Frank they both release nearly-identical sighs of pleasure. Frank wraps his arms around Grant's shoulders and they hold each other tight. Yes, this is what he needed today, especially after his conversation with Cameron. 

"I can't fuck you all night," Grant murmurs. "But I want to. I just - need to be close."

"You can have me close. Whenever you want me," Frank replies. And for the rest of the night, Grant keeps him just as close as he can. They order takeout and eat in bed and spend the rest of the night curled around each other like the four-poster is a raft. Frank doesn't ask any questions, which is good, because Grant doesn't have any answers. Just that he needs this.

*

Thursday night, cleaned up from dinner, changed into lounging clothes, a day off tomorrow. Grant is trying to unwind, but Frank is practically bouncing where he sits. Grant's surprised he hasn't just given up and gone to wait by the door for Gerard to arrive. Especially since - Grant checks his wristwatch - Gerard is late, edging into very late.

Gerard is never late. Gerard is early or precisely on time. His shoot probably just ran late, but it's still strange, still disconcerting. When the doorbell finally rings, Grant doesn't bother to hold in the sigh of relief. 

Grant stays where he is and lets Frank answer the door. He can still see them, though, the way Frank melts into him, beaming. The way Gerard buries his face in Frank's neck. Frank will ask, Grant thinks. Frank will need him to stay. Grant wants it too, but he doesn't know if he'd be able to get the words out.

Frank draws Gerard into the living room and Grant stands. "It's very good to see you, Gerard," he says. _I missed you so much_ , he thinks. The thought startles him. He had, of course, missed Gerard. But he hadn't realized quite how much until just now. 

Gerard smiles, lopsided. "You too," he says. "Sorry I'm late." 

"I figured work ran over," Grant says, and Gerard nods. "Frank was... waiting." Patiently, Grant does not say. Of course Frank was waiting patiently. He knows it's expected of him. ....Well, by Grant. Maybe Gerard likes impatience.

"Are you hungry?" Frank asks. "Since you stayed late and all." 

Gerard shakes his head. "No, I. No. Just need…" 

"Bedroom?" Frank asks. Gerard nods and they head back. Grant follows. 

Gerard's still in motion even when they come to a stop at the foot of the bed, shifting from foot to foot, hands twitching at his hair. Frank is the one to step closer. 

"What do you want?" 

"Get the rope," Gerard says without hesitation, like he's been thinking about it all day. Grant's offer to participate stops half-formed in his mouth. Gerard was a fast study at shibari after all. He's not needed. He licks his lips and backs into his usual chair.

It's not where he wants to be. So much so that he feels as if the feeling is pressing against his chest. But he sits anyway and watches. "Undress," Gerard orders when Frank hands him the rope. Frank does so in his usual careful manner. Gerard watches him, his foot tapping against the floor. 

_Don't be impatient with him,_ Grant thinks. _That's how he does things._ Then he has to pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment. Gerard and Frank. Not Frank and him. Frank doesn't seem to notice, though, and Gerard doesn't push. 

"Kneel," Gerard orders. Frank does so and Gerard starts uncoiling the rope, walking around Frank and staring down at him. 

Grant looks away from the scene by the bed, his eyes fixing on a bright spot of metal on the wall, the rings he'd tied Frank to the day before. Gerard has tugged his own shirt off and he's working on a fairly simple chest and arm wrap, mumbling a little under his breath, but Grant can't hear what he's saying. Maybe he's not supposed to.

He goes back to studying Gerard. He looks frazzled. Well, more frazzled than usual. There are lines in his forehead that aren't usually present and he looks tired. There's a tension to him, a nervous energy that's different than his usual nervous energy. Grant doesn't know whether he should be concerned, or if tonight is exactly what Gerard needs.

Gerard finishes the ropework and Grant resists the urge to go inspect it. He has not been invited into this scene. Frank certainly looks amazing, kneeling on the carpet with his head bowed and his hands tied behind his back. Gerard paces across to the toy cabinet and pulls out a crop. Grant frowns. Impact play isn't Gerard's usual. "Red light," Frank says from his spot by the bed. "Done, stop, no." His voice is gruff at first, gets higher and tenser with each word. Grant's on his feet instantly, crossing the room and scanning the area for a pair of shears that most decidedly isn't there.

Gerard is frozen where he is, staring at Frank. "Gerard, where the fuck are the scissors?" Grant demands. Gerard's gaze swings to Grant. 

"On the fucking side table," he snaps. 

"No. They're not," Grant replies. "Find them immediately." 

Gerard looks around frantically and finally opens the drawer where the scissors are usually kept and hands them to Grant. The ropes fall away from Frank's body. Several loops from Frank's arms fall to the carpet with a light bump. Still more fall back onto the wood floor, a knot on one end making a louder thud. Frank's okay - he's got his head on Grant's shoulder and that's what he's saying, whispering, "I'm okay, it's okay," under his breath for Grant's ears.

Grant tips his head up once the ropes are gone, kisses him lightly. "What happened?"

"He's - Gerard," Frank looks up at Gerard, who's hovering nearby. His hair swishes against Grant's neck as he turns in Grant's arms, "I'm sorry, but you weren't communicating, I didn't know what was going on, and -"

Gerard frowns. "I know what I'm doing." 

"No, you clearly do not. You're tired, you're not prepared. And you've just broken the rules. Unsafe play, talking back - Go home," Grant says shortly. Gerard actually glares at him, but Grant ignores the answering twist of aggression in his chest because he can see the desperation behind it. He takes a deep breath. Frank makes a soft noise of distress. Grant stops immediately and kisses him, strokes his face. "Darling. No one has forgotten you. Go sit up against the pillows on the bed and wait, please." 

Frank does but he keeps his eyes on them, his mouth turned down in a worried frown. Grant goes back to stand in front of Gerard, arms crossed over his chest. "I told you to go home," Grant says calmly. 

"I can't." 

"You mean you won't. Why?" 

Gerard flushes. "I don't want to be anywhere else." 

"Very well," Grant says. "My home, my rules. Are you willing to deal with the consequences of breaking one?" Gerard looks him in the eye and Grant can see the internal struggle he goes through quite clearly before he finally nods and clasps his hands behind his back, one wrist gripped by the opposite hand. Grant raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes," Gerard says quietly. 

"Turn around," Grant orders. Gerard turns and faces the bed, and Grant can just tell he's wordlessly pleading with Frank. Frank chews on his lower lip. Grant goes to get his rope and steps close to Gerard's back. "You will do as I say?" Grant purrs into Gerard's ear. 

"Yes," Gerard repeats, and the word has a bit more bite the second time. Grant puts his hands on Gerard's shoulders and slides them down to his wrists. He pulls them behind Gerard's back and quickly, efficiently, ties them together. It's just a simple slip knot that will fall apart instantly with the correct tug, just enough so Gerard doesn't forget who is in control. Gerard's shoulders are stiff, but he doesn't resist. 

Grant sits on the nearest chair and tugs on the rope lightly. "Come here," he commands. Gerard shuffles over and looks down at Grant. "If you want to be released at any time, Gerard, just tell me to stop. And mean it, because I will take you at your word. If you don't say it... do you know what you're asking me to do?" Grant asks, trailing his fingers down Gerard's chest. 

"I have an idea," Gerard says. He sounds ever so slightly petulant. Grant nearly laughs. 

"What am I going to do?" 

"Punish me," Gerard says. 

Grant looks at him thoughtfully for a moment. He might think he wants punishment, but what he really needs is to center himself. He's different from Frank, and the things that would work for Frank are probably not going to do much for Gerard. Whatever's got him so worked up... they'll deal with that, too. Later.

"Are you looking for a spanking, perhaps?" Gerard takes several deep gasping breaths. "That's what I thought," Grant says. Gerard is bright red at this point and looking anywhere but at Grant's face. Grant stands and shifts his hands so that he's got a grip on Gerard's neck. "Ask for it," he says mildly.

"Punish me," Gerard whispers, eyes on Frank. "Spank me," he says a little louder. "Please." Gerard looks into Grant's face then, looking clear-eyed and sure, despite the color on his cheeks.

"I'll ask that you apologize first," Grant murmurs. "Neither Frank nor I deserved your earlier behavior." Gerard's eyes drop again. Grant glances at Frank, whose face has settled into something very tender. 

"I'm sorry," Gerard whispers and looks up, first at Grant then at Frank. "I t-to..." he stutters to a stop when he sees Frank's face and takes a deep breath and starts again, "I'm sorry I took my bad day out on you. Both of you." 

Grant runs his thumb up and down Gerard's neck soothingly. "Actions," Grant says, pressing a little harder to get Gerard's attention. When Gerard looks back at him, he finishes, "have consequences." Gerard has said much the same thing to Frank on occasion. Gerard nods in agreement, and casts his eyes down. "But, pretty boy, I mean to teach you more than that." 

For the first time, Gerard looks nervous. He bites his lip and looks to the side. "Eyes on me," Grant orders. Gerard looks back. "Remember how this works. I won't do anything you feel like you can't handle. I will stop if you ask me to." 

"I understand," Gerard says. Grant goes over to the bed and sits on the edge. He reaches behind himself and feels for Frank's knee and squeezes before turning back to Gerard. 

"Come to me, and lie across my knees." Gerard comes, but hesitates. "You won't fall, I won't let you." Gerard nods and takes a deep breath. Grant helps him push his jeans and underwear down around his ankles. With his wrists tied behind his back, it's a little difficult, but Grant helps him maneuver when he gets to that point. When Gerard is situated exactly how Grant wants him, he lets his fingers trail up Gerard's thigh and says, "We have rules for a reason." 

"I know that," Gerard says, and he's still got that edge to his voice. Grant lifts his hand and smacks Gerard's ass, gently, barely enough to sting. 

"We have rules so we are all comfortable, and safe. We must trust our partners because we give them power over us." 

"I know," Gerard says. The edge isn't gone. Grant lifts his hand again, lets it fall a little harder. 

"In this case, it's Frank you would have made uncomfortable. Frank who could have been unsafe." He gets a little noise, this time. Both from Gerard and from Frank, behind him. "And this is why rule-breaking has consequences," Grant says and lets his hand come down with full force this time. "You could have gone," Grant repeats. "You stayed for this. Tell me why." 

"Because I... I can't. I don't want... Please," Gerard says thickly. Grant rubs a hand gently over Gerard's ass, lets his fingers slide down the crack, then back up and down a few times before lifting his hand and bringing it down hard, the smack of his palm on Gerard's skin ringing through the air. Gerard doesn't even jump, but Grant can feel his giant ragged gasp. It's only going to get more intense from here. He raises his hand and brings it down again, a little harder this time. Gerard hauls in another deep breath, but stays still. Grant watches the red outline of his hand bloom in Gerard's pale skin. 

"Why, Gerard?" 

"Because I couldn't leave like that. You both... going home would have been worse. You're not there."

He glances at Frank, who is biting his lip and watching them both intently. He's sitting on his hands and it makes Grant almost smile. He's clearly trying to keep from touching himself, even though he still looks concerned. 

Grant keeps layering blows to Gerard's ass. He can feel Gerard getting hard against his thigh and starting to bite back moans. Yes, he thought so. Grant stops and repeats his earlier actions, rubbing his hand soothingly over Gerard's ass, blowing a little bit so the cool air can help soothe Gerard's inflamed skin. 

"I can feel how hard you are," Grant murmurs, trailing his fingers up and down Gerard's thigh. "Do you want me, Gerard?"

When he lifts his hand and brings it down hard again, Gerard finally cries out, "Yes, yes."

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Gerard?" Grant asks quietly. 

"I don't... I don't know," Gerard gasps out. Grant raises his hand and brings it back down. Gerard cries out again. 

"Do you want to come, Gerard?" Grant asks in the same tone. 

"Yes," Gerard gasps desperately. 

"You won't," Grant tells him, voice still perfectly even. "Not until I let you." Gerard moans and Grant brings his hand down again. 

"Please," Gerard begs. 

"Please what?" Grant asks. "Please stop? Please keep going? Please let you come?" With each question, he delivers a short, sharp smack to Gerard's ass. 

"Whatever you want," Gerard moans. "Please stop asking me. Just -" 

"I want your submission," Grant tells him. "I also want you to tell us when you've had a bad day, so we can help before you get to that point." Grant looks up at Frank and lets his hand rise and fall a few more times on Gerard's ass, Gerard crying out with each, before stopping, letting his hand rest where it lands. 

"Yes," Gerard whispers. "Anything, anything for you. For Frank." His hands open and close on nothing until Frank meets Grant's eyes, slips close and threads his fingers with Gerard's, tugs Gerard to his feet with a hand on his arm. Frank cups Gerard's cheeks with his hands. He doesn't say anything, just looks at Gerard for a few moments before kissing him soft and tender. 

Gerard pulls back, but only far enough to tip his forehead against Frank's. "Frankie, I'm so sorry. I... god, I hate that I made you feel unsafe." 

"It's..." Frank stops. "Forgiven, Gee." Grant is relieved he doesn't absolve Gerard by saying "okay" or "fine" or any other pat answer. "That's why we have safewords. Why you stop when I say to." 

Gerard nods and kisses Frank again, then looks at Grant. "You trusted me. I'm sorry I broke that trust." 

"I still trust you, Gerard," Grant assures him. "You stopped when you were asked and I am certain you won't make the same mistakes again." 

"I know I still have a lot to learn," Gerard says. "Keep teaching me?"

Grant's lap feels cold and empty, so he stands and wraps himself around Gerard from behind, dropping a kiss behind his ear. Grant can feel the relief in Gerard when he leans back against him. "Turn around," Grant whispers in his ear, and Gerard turns immediately. Grant sinks his fingers into Gerard's hair and kisses him, over and over and over, fingers creeping down to the warm welted skin of Gerard's ass, making him gasp into Grant's mouth. Grant pulls Gerard forward until his hard cock rubs against the fabric of Grant's trousers, which makes him gasp again. "You're so ready, aren't you? You would probably come like this in moments if I'd let you, wouldn't you?" 

"If you let me," Gerard says. He's quivering under Grant's hands. 

"I won't. Not like that. You deserve something better than that," Grant tells him. He feels Frank's hands brush his belly as he rubs Gerard's stomach. "Lie down on the bed on your stomach," he says, exchanging a look with Frank. Frank licks his lips and climbs up on the mattress after Gerard gets himself settled, tugging Gerard's hips off the mattress and nosing along his crack. Gerard groans as Frank's tongue searches out his entrance and teases at the puckered skin. 

Gerard is so far gone already, Grant can tell; he's struggling to keep his hips still and not buck back against Frank's face. Frank has a firm hold on his hips, though. Grant watches for a few moments, watches the look of absolute bliss on Gerard's face, watches how Gerard's fingers flex and listens to his breathing. Finally Grant strips down and joins them, reaches down and wraps a hand around Gerard's cock. 

Gerard clearly can't help himself then. He thrusts into Grant's hand fast and messy. Frank moves with him, still working Gerard with his tongue, and Grant only has to give Gerard a few strokes, a murmured word of permission, before he's coming in Grant's hand. He tugs the rope loose and tosses it on the floor, freeing Gerard so they can all collapse against the pillows, Frank and Grant bracketing Gerard's body and petting his face and shoulders and sides. 

He's asleep before long, fast asleep, and Frank's climbing gingerly over him and straddling Grant's hips and riding him hard and fast while Grant watches his head tip back and his eyes slip shut. Grant strokes Frank everywhere he can reach, his thighs, his belly, and finally his cock. Frank holds himself back, though. Grant has trained him well. He rides Grant for as long as he can, rolling his hips in just the way they both like. 

"Now," Grant whispers when he can't wait any longer, coming hard as Frank spasms around his cock. Frank's come stripes Grant's belly and hand, and Frank slithers down to lick him clean before back up to press their lips together. 

Grant relishes the taste of Frank as they kiss, relishes even more when Frank pulls back and whispers "I love you," against his lips. Grant squeezes Frank in his arms and nuzzles against his cheek. Words seem to have left him for the moment. He turns his head to look at Gerard and sees that he's wide awake and looking at them. 

"You're so beautiful," Gerard tells them, reaching out to stroke a hand along Frank's back and settling on Grant's arm. 

"So are you," Grant says seriously. Frank murmurs into Grant's ear and Grant adds, "Stay the night." Gerard takes a breath, bites his lip and nods. Grant moves his hand to cover Gerard's. 

"I have some arnica cream if you want," Frank offers. "It makes things feel a little better." 

Gerard squirms a bit. "That'd be good." He clearly doesn't expect Grant to be the one to tend to him, but he is, smoothing the cream gently and thoroughly over the marks he'd made, punctuating the strokes with kisses. 

Frank cuddles close to Gerard under the covers to sleep, and Grant strokes his hair, humming tunelessly for a moment, and leans over to drop a kiss on his forehead, murmuring praise into his ear before settling back into bed with Gerard between them.

Grant cups Gerard's cheek. "What happened today, love? Is there anything we can help with?"

Gerard shakes his head. "Not really. I just. I had a shoot that went just... terribly. And I'm so fucking nervous about maybe getting a book deal... I probably shouldn't have even come, but I..." 

"You wanted to be with us," Grant finishes. He hopes he's right about the plural pronoun. "You are allowed to be here without play being involved, Gerard. We are also your friends." 

Gerard takes a deep breath and nods. "I didn't want to need you so much." 

Grant leans down and kisses Gerard's forehead and Frank runs his hand over Gerard's chest and nuzzles into his neck. 

"We need you too," Frank whispers. 

"Yes," Grant agrees and settles down onto the bed, arm slung over Gerard's waist. He can hear his own voice telling Cameron, _I think we are not quite to that point._

He's not so sure anymore.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Learn Your Lesson, Lead Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697686) by [accrues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues)




End file.
